Life of Love and Pure of Heart
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: The continuum to Alexriolover95's story, "Life of Love", and later, a sequel to "Roses."
1. A Sickening Time

**_Let me start by saying Happy Valentine's Day! I hope everyone is enjoying this time of year with your loved ones. As for me, I don't have any JEWEL to my BLU yet, nor am I ready for that yet, but I still hope everyone's having a good time._**

 ** _Now, earlier I saw Alexriolover95's note on me continuing "Life of Love". Now I say thanks to him for being kind enough to let me continue the story, but I don't want everyone getting their hopes up just for me._**

 ** _The story is still about Blu and Jewel enjoying their lives together before the accident from "Roses." And I'll try to continue it from where we left off._**

 ** _I'm not sure how well I can do it or how far I'll go but that doesn't mean I won't try. In fact, I once asked Alex if I could make a sequel to "Roses" about my OC, Garrett, visiting Jewel and…you know what, I said too much so on with this new loving continuum._**

 ** _And I hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: A SICKENING TIME

Two weeks…it has been two weeks since the two beautiful macaws, Blu and Jewel, have gone on their first date and have fallen in love with each other. Since then, they've been calling each other, texting, having more dates and dinners, Blu even got to meet all of Jewel's friends and they liked him, and even their parents, Eddie (Jewel's father) and Mary (Blu's mother), got to know each other more and got use to one another. From there to their present, the two have been falling more in love with each other than any of their friends gave them credit for.

Now, it was Valentine's Day, and Blu wanted to make this one really special for his one and only. But life can sometimes have other plans.

Blu and his mom took a break from working in the Bookstore for today, and he already gave her a good Valentine's Day card, and she gave him her gift, enough money to help Blu buy something great. "Thanks, mom. I'm heading off to Jewel's soon with her gift, love you." Blu said as he made it out to his car, and Mary waved to him. "Bye sweetie, enjoy your time with Jewel today." Blu drove away heading to a tech store, and Mary had a tear coming out of her as she saw the view of the car getting smaller. "I can't believe my little Blu's all grown up. Take good care of him, Jewel." Mary told herself.

Blu wasn't far from the tech store now. He was feeling energetic from getting his girlfriend the perfect gift, but that wasn't his only feeling. On his way, he was feeling pretty drowsy now but knew he had to focus on his driving, or else. He continued and made it to the tech store, ready to buy Jewel's gift. He parked his car, and then from getting out of it, he felt light-headed and too weak to walk, in fact he's been feeling like this since he woke up.

Earlier when he woke up, he would just do his usual: he hears the alarm clock and almost breaks it, checks the calendar, gets dressed, and sets up breakfast for him and his mother. Mary soon came out of her room to see Blu. "Morning dear." "Oh, morning mom." He looked at his mother and took a red card out from his pocket. "Happy Valentine's Day. From your loving son to my loving mother." "(gasped)…oh Blu, thank you so much." She was obviously touched by her son's gift, and it was quite a pretty card.

It was all red, with glitter, beautiful decorations and handwriting. It kinda reminded her on how Blu used to do this so much at home when he was young. And after reading the amazing words that were inside, tears just kept flowing out her eyes.

"Mom? You don't like it?"

"No i-it's not that. These words are just so touching, a-and the way you made this card…it reminds me on how much you've grown up."

Blu smiled at her mother and hugged her. Giving her a minute, she finally replied "It's just so upsetting to see that you're growing up. I just wish I had more time for your youth. I don't know what I'd do if I was gone, or if you-"

"Hey Mom, calm down. I'm not going anywhere, and I know you won't either. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because it's like dad always says. 'You are ageless' and I promise you'll be around for a long time."

"Really, son? Even when I become a grandmother?"

"Even when you-MOM!"

Blu released the hug in annoyance, and Mary laughed over his reaction to that joke. "Hey come on." She said. "You and Jewel have been dating for two weeks now, and never stopped staring at each other for even a second." Blu kept blushing as she continued. "Do you honestly think that you and Jewel won't talk about marriage, and moving in together, and even starting a family of your own?"

"Ugh, Mom! It's a bit early to be thinking about, isn't it?" Blu was still blushing and Mary shook her head until Blu started feeling something.

"Aw-aw-aw-ACHOO!" Blu made a massive sneeze after turning his head and then felt his throat hurting from that. "Bless you." Mary said and moved her wing to Blu's forehead. "Are you feeling okay, sweetie?" "Ouch. Yeah mom, I'm fi-fi-fi-ACHOO!" He sneezed again, and that one flash made him remember something.

"Wait. Sorry mom, but I have to go. I need to buy Jewel's Valentine's Day gift, and I'm planning a dinner date for us later."

"Really? But are you sure you're feeling-"

"Yes mom, I'll be fine don't worry. Now I'll be heading off."

"Okay, but wait." She reached into her pocket and gave her son his cut for working hard in the bookstore lately (she considered it as her Valentine's Day gift to Blu). So he kindly took it so he could use it and the rest of his own money to buy Jewel's gift.

Blu and Mary said goodbye and were off.

BACK TO THE PRESENT…

Blu was still feeling tired on his talons but continued approaching the tech store. Even with his own will power, the heat was still going on, not to mention that all the cars were going a little fast, and everything outside was getting too loud for Blu's ears. Nonetheless, he was more than determined because he had the best plan for Jewel and wanted to make sure it was more than perfect, and he wasn't gonna get a little drowsiness get in the way. Until he sneezed very hard again, and felt worse. He seemed to have felt delirious then, and close by the entrance of the store, was an older blue-macaw reading the newspaper by the store's outside bench and heard Blu's sneeze. That bird was Eddie.

"Kazoom tight. Wait what?" He dropped his paper down and was happy to see Blu on the other side. He waved to him but even though Blu was very close to the entrance, he didn't notice Eddie. He started to think Blu was being odd as he saw him continuing to walk forward, almost looking like a sick zombie. Then a speeding car caught Ed's attention. It was heading straight toward where Blu was walking, and even he didn't even notice that.

"What the!? Blu, move out of the way!" Ed yelled, worried that his daughter's boyfriend might get hit. "Blu! Move! Blu!" But Blu still didn't respond, just kept walking to the store and looked terrible. So as soon as the speed demon came closer and Blu wouldn't respond, Ed had no choice but to run towards him and push him and himself away. Which was exactly what he did. He jumped, tackled Blu away, and the speeding car didn't hit either of them or anything but a brick wall.

Eddie was on top of Blu, relieved that they were both safe, and turned his now angry face at Blu. "Blu, what is wrong with-?" He cut himself off when he saw that Blu didn't look right up close and seemed unconscious. "Oh no." He stood up and brought out his phone to call 911. Afterwards, the ambulance came and brought him and Eddie to the Moose-Lake Hospital, and everyone, especially Jewel, heard about what happened.

Blu was then being strolled to the emergency room, having his eyes nearly open and felt like he could hardly breathe now. All he could see was a couple of doctors near his head and handling the stroller, and he could see Jewel very close to him, holding his right wing. To his eyes, it looked like she was crying, and even though his hearing felt off, it sounded like she said to Blu, "Hang on, just hang on, whatever's going on I know you can get through it." Nearly hearing that made Blu almost smile, then he shut his eyes again.

2 hours later, Blu woke up back at his house, in his room, and turned to see his mom sleeping on a chair, and Jewel smiling at him.

"Hey sweetie." Jewel said as she walked up to him. "Oh hi, Jewel. Happy Valentine's Day." "Happy Valentine's Day to you too. Are you feeling okay?" "Well I am now. What exactly happened?"

"Right. 2 hours ago, my dad saved you from a speeding car, and called an ambulance since you were looking severely sick. And I'm glad you're not anymore."

She hugged him, and he hugged back, while still sitting on the bed, before asking "Thanks, and wait your dad, is he-?" "He's fine. Also, while you were sleeping, your mom told me that you were gonna buy me a present but refused to stay home when she spotted a fever on you."

She began to glare at him, showing that she wasn't pleased from how he didn't listen to his own mother.

"Right, I'm sorry, Jewel. It's just that…I had this amazing plan for us today and I didn't want a stupid illness getting in the way of it."

"Hey Blu, I'm okay with that. I care more about your well-being more than any gift you have for me. Also, what you had wasn't a fever, the doctors said you had a very bad flu, and my dad did hit you hard in the head when he saved you. But thankfully they cured you in no time. Now, I just wanna stay here and watch over you."

"Well…okay. However, I still just wanted our time today to be perfect. With just us."

"More perfect than this? Here we are, the two of us here together, staring at each other, and feeling happy that we're all safe. Not only that, I kinda did wonder how you would look without a shirt on."

"My shir-? Woah!" Blu was shirtless and tried covering himself with his wings, feeling embarrassed as his girlfriend was chuckling.

"Oh come on. Don't be nervous." She moved his wings away. "I think you look really strong and handsome like this." She smiled seeing Blu blush, and Blu was burning up more than earlier, feeling like this was the first time Jewel was actually flirting with him. She then raised her talons, still standing, and cuddled her head into his neck.

"Oh Blu?"

"Y-Y-Yeah?"

"Don't be nervous. If we're a couple now then we might as well get use to each other more."

"I-I guess you're right. And Jewel?"

"Yes, my big blue hunk?"

Blu swallowed a lump before continuing "If that's how you feel, then would it be okay if I asked you to-to-?"

"To do what?"

"If I asked you to kiss me?"

Jewel was then taken back. She really loved Blu and even had that thought in mind, but she was too nervous to act on it since they've never kissed before. "Well…I always thought I would do that but I guess I'm too-" Then she was cut off by Blu as he kissed her by surprise. She was turning red like a volcano, feeling more embarrassed than Blu was, until she lowered her eyes closed and kissed back.

The two of them just savored their moment, and Blu mostly didn't want to stop. The two felt their heads heat up more then cool down, and though all they did was have their first slow kiss for less than a minute, they still felt like it was paradise.

But then stopped after hearing a knock on the door. "Oh it must be my dad." "Your dad? Oh no." Blu knew Eddie would freak out if he saw him and Jewel kiss, Jewel knew it too so she grabbed a towel and threw a clean shirt for Blu to put on, and were also lucky to see that Mary didn't wake up through the whole thing. Now as Blu was putting the shirt on, Jewel headed to the door and opened it to see that it was her dad.

"Hi Jewel, is Blu awake and okay?"

"Hi dad, yeah he's fine. Very safe...and very well." She said that last part dreamily and looked down on the ground smiling.

"Excuse me?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. Blu's fine, and also, in case he gets worse or anything, maybe I would feel comfortable if I'd stay with him...for the night?"

Eddie thought it seemed a little extreme, but after getting to know Blu and seeing how good he treats Jewel, he began to like him more and more.

"Okay. Jewel, you are a big girl now, and if this is something you wanna do for him, then go ahead."

"Thanks dad. Love you."

"Love you too. Also, give him this." Eduardo handed her a small package. She was confused but accepted it by giving her father a hug. They enjoyed it, and after they separated, Ed made one last call. "One more thing, if you ever decide to sleep with Blu, make sure you two don't do anything stupid." "Ugh, daddy!" She glared at him, and Ed just waved goodbye, smiling at her.

She was still stubborn about it, but smiled at the idea. She looked back up to Blu's upstair room, and saw him looking down at her. He walked down to her, and they talked again.

"So that was your dad?"

"Yeah. I asked him if it was alright for me to stay here and help you out for the night."

"Really?" Blu blushed.

"Yeah. That is if you don't mind."

"No. I don't see anything wrong with that. Heck, we have a few nice guest rooms" He kept blushing. "S-So what's that?"

"Oh, dad said it was for you."

Jewel handed the box to him, and after he slowly opened it, he was beyond surprised. "Aw. Ed, you shouldn't have." "What is it?" Blu showed what was inside and was stunning to her as well. They saw an iPod with perfectly good earbuds, a note, and two tickets for a couple's cruise vacation. "Jewel. Everything you see in this box is everything that I was planning on giving you for Valentine's Day." Jewel heard his words, and was touched seeing what he was really planning in a high level of things. He explained them to her.

• The iPod and the headphones were in total mint-condition, and had a playlist of Jewel's favorite songs ( ** _which you could listen to in Blu & Jewel's Romantic Soundtrack on Youtube_**).

• Blu, for a while now, noticed that Jewel was going through so much stress about her job, so he wanted to give her and himself a vacation together on a couple's cruise ship. Which was what the tickets were for.

"Oh Blu, thank you so much." She charged at him and kissed his cheeks repeatedly. "You're welcome, sweetheart." "But what's that note for?" "Huh?" Blu took the note out and saw that it was Eddie's handwriting.

"Dear Blu, I would like to apologize if me saving you became a little extreme there. But I thought I should inform you about this. As you've been taken into the hospital, I found this list of things you were planning on buying for my daughter today. So I took my time on buying them for you. It is no problem for me at all as long as it's for my little girl. So enjoy your time together.

Happy Valentine's Day, from Eddie."

Jewel was touched by her father too, and as Blu and Jewel looked into each other's eyes, they smiled as they knew that it was the first and best Valentine's Day that they have ever had together, and the beginning of their love growing stronger.

* * *

 ** _There we go! First chapter, and man, that this one was a doozy to work on. I hope everyone, especially Alex, likes it. Just to let you know now, since I'm still working with Rio Restart, New Kind of Story, and Ask C Anything, and have future stories to work on, I'll only publish a new chapter every once in a while. And about that part with Jewel cuddling with Blu without his shirt, don't worry, there won't be any lemons in this story._**

 ** _But I think you all should know that I, myself, am the kind of religious fellow who personally thinks it's more appropriate for couples to cuddle or sleep together when they're married. But since this is still a fictional story (and as long as I don't go too far with the writing) I won't have much of a problem with writing down more romance._**

 ** _One more thing, Mary, the name to Blu's mom was thought of by Alexriolover95. Remember that._**

 ** _So see ya, and Happy Valentine's Day to all the lovebirds in the world._**


	2. Nurse Jewel

**_Hey everyone, new chapter and new rating. Why? Because of an idea I had from the tv show, FLASH, and for other possible future reasons just to be safe. But still, things'll be A-OK._**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: NURSE JEWEL

After Eddie left, Blu and Jewel together were returning to the bedroom, wanting some more alone time until Mary woke up to see them by the stairs. "Oh thank goodness. Blu, sweetie, are you okay?" "Hi mom, yeah I'm okay." "Good." She smiled, then pulled her son's feather near the earhole. "Ow!" "What is wrong with you? I was worried sick. Having a bad feeling from your head warming up, then hearing from Jewel's father that you had to go to the hospital!? I was-I was-" "Mrs. Gunderson? Please don't be mad at him, he was just trying to do something good for me." Jewel told her. "Oh I'm aware of that, my dear. I'm just upset that my baby almost got killed after that talk we had, and I would never yell at my future daughter-in-law." "Wha-?" "Mom!" "Hey you deserve it! Every time when Jewel here comes to visit, I'm going to embarrass you in front of her. That is my job and your punishment." Blu now looked like one of those "Aw man" teenagers, and Jewel just laughed. "Please don't laugh, Jewel. I know you're above that." Blu said.

The girls just continued laughing until Mary spoke, "So Jewel dear, I'm assuming you'll be staying with us for just a bit?" "Yep. I thought it would be okay I stayed for the night. Just to nurse him, of course." "Oh really? Well fine by me. While you take care of him, I'll go and make you the dinner that Blu was planning." "Thank you, Mrs. Gunderson." Mary walked down the stairs and to the kitchen, now giving Blu and Jewel the chance to be alone.

Walking back up, slowly going through the hallway, and back to the room where Jewel placed Blu on the bed. "Thanks Jewel." "No problem." Blu rested himself when Jewel still sat back in the chair next to him. Blu was trying to comfort himself as she just kept smiling at him. He was just resting under a blanket and Jewel wouldn't stop staring at him.

Blu noticed. "Uh, Jewel? If you want you don't have be in here with me." But she didn't respond. She just had a frozen grin and moved her left wing to slowly rubbed it against Blu's head, and even with feeling of pleasure, he felt it was too much.

"Uh Jewel, I don't think you have to-"

"Shhh…"

She kneeled down off the chair and nuzzled her beak to Blu's. "You know, Blu. That kiss was great. Was that…your first one with a girl?"

"W-What? U-U-Um, maybe? It's not a big deal."

"Maybe not to you. But guess what? That was my first kiss too."

Blu was now embarrassed by a landslide. "R-Really?" "Yep, and let me just say, I don't think there's any feeling like it. So why don't you just relax and let me give you a massage." "A massa-?" Blu stopped as he saw her climb over to the bed, continuing to massage Blu's head and do nothing else but that.

"Woah. Hmm…thanks Jewel."

"You're welcome. Now don't talk, just let me do this for my little baby." She leaned in and kissed Blu's cheek. And enjoyed seeing her boyfriend turn red again. The two were having a nice friendly and quiet time, and Blu was more than grateful to see that everything turned out well in the end. It also made him wish that he could get sick more often.

After ten minutes, Jewel wanted to continue speaking.

"Hey Blu?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember what happened the day we met?"

"Oh yeah. It was just two weeks ago. We were both at the coffee shop, having thoughts about the future, and that's when we bumped into each other. It may've a little bit of a mess back then but I'm grateful that it led to something great."

"Great?" She gasped. "I think it's more than that." She closed her eyes and softly leaned her beak into Blu's. After another short kiss, Blu spoke, "Wow. You sure you've never kissed before?" "Hmm…" "But seriously, I'm glad you're here. We first started as friends, then became a little friendlier on our first date, and from there to now, we're-" "Becoming more closer? Oh yeah. Now come on, lovehawk." Jewel grabbed her new iPod (one of Blu's gift) and played a good song to set the mood.

 ** _Invisible by Clay Akin_**

The two lovebirds continued kissed again. Later during the song, Mary came up the stairs with a tray of two bowls of tomato soup for Blu and Jewel, but she could hear the music through the shut door just barely. So she grinned and just left the food by the door so she wouldn't disrupt the lovebirds.

Author's Note: **_A lot of mothers don't encourage these things but Mary knows both Blu and Jewel better than that._**

All Blu and Jewel could do for the rest of the day was be alone, enjoy the music, enjoy each other's company, have a good (and appropriate) beak to beak moment, and mentally promised themselves not to do anything stupid. And that's how it was before the next part of their time.

Four days later…Jewel may've returned home (every once in awhile) but she wanted to stay at Mary's house longer because she claimed to be worried about Blu hurting himself with his small condition. But really in secret, she was just using that as an excuse to spend more time with him.

Eddie wasn't use to it inside, but he still trusted Blu, and things between him and Jewel were still just okay. So as the four days went by, Blu was expecting only nurse treatment from Jewel, but instead he just hangout with his girlfriend more. Through the days still, even when some of Jewel's friends decided to help, Jewel just to be with Blu more. And the only one who loved the passing days more than anyone was just Jewel. Despite how on the third day, Jewel's friend, Eddie, Mary, and Blu himself knew that he was 100% healthy, but Jewel still wanted him to stay in bed.

"Jewel, I'm okay now, really-"

"I don't think so, Blu. You need to stay in bed."

And there she went for four days, over and over again.

• "Blu, I need to check your temperature."

• "No thank you, Mrs. Gunderson, I've got this."

• "Oh no, I can't leave Blu's sight. He needs me."

• "I don't see anything with weigh-I mean n-n-nursing him for another day…or two."

• "Eva, please, I got this."

• "Mrs. Gunderson, I know you're his mother but I think I know what I'm doing. He just needs more rest."

Seriously it was like almost listening to a broken record. Throughout the time though, she rested either in her house or in the guest rooms. Then on the fourth day, Blu knew the only person who could talk Jewel out of the excuse, was himself.

11:00pm, Blu was still sitting up, looking at the ceiling while thinking about what to say to Jewel. "Oh man. What am I gonna do? I love Jewel and I love having her around but I just don't want her to waste her energy for my sake. If this keeps up, we'll miss our chance to catch the cruise vacation the day after tomorrow, and more importantly, I could just be lying here my whole life and she becomes more of my servant than my girlfriend…or even…my wife."

As he was still in the world of thought, he heard the door open, and saw Jewel carrying a tray with a plate of cookies and hot chocolate. "Hey sweetie, I made you your favorites." She placed them on Blu's lap. "Thank you, Jewel." "Don't mention it, now eat up. I know you've been in bed for awhile but I want you to at least have some energy while you're in here." "Okay." So Blu took a cookie and sipped the chocolate. Having to not expect Jewel come on the bed again and rest her head on his shoulders. "Hmmm…" Blu had another cookie in his wing and offered it to Jewel until she said "Oh thanks but I'm good. You enjoy it."

Blu made a blank stare at the cookie next, and thought the next passing second would be better than later about telling Jewel the truth. "Hey Jewel." "Yes. Something wrong?" She began to give him the "eyes", giving him the temptation not to talk. But he needed to shake it off. "No, it's just…uh, are you okay with doing, ya know, this?" "Well sure, I mean you're my boyfriend, it's my job to help you when you need it." "Yes, and as my girlfriend, it's my job to do the same for you, but only when you NEED it." "Excuse me?" "Jewel, I…look, thank you for looking out for me, I mean you did great for me, and I love having you around with me but I don't want you wasting your energy on me. I need to get up and stretch soon, and you should be out enjoying your time with your friends and having time to yourself. I don't want you to waste what you have left in your life just because of me. I want to be the boyfriend that isn't selfish and wants you to waste so much just because you're worried about me." Jewel felt like she just got pushed but knew he was totally right. Yet she felt a little sniffle and shed a tear.

"Jewel? Hey, I'm not trying to be mean. I just don't want you to-" Blu was then cut off by a great big kiss from Jewel. That impact cause the entire tray with the food and drink fall to the floor. Luckily Mary was gone for a drive or she would've rushed in and disturbed Blu and Jewel. Despite that drop, the two just enjoyed their new moment again. Feeling a calm and settling motion around themselves. Afterwards, they stopped and only stare at each other's eyes while sitting on the bed still. Until Jewel finally admitted what was on her mind.

"Thank you for being honest with me on that, Blu."

"You're welcome, I just-"

"Wait. I know, you're right, there are moments when I need time to myself and enjoy them with my other friends too. It's just that, ever since the day you…"bumped' into my life, I always had this good feeling around me. And right after you asked me out and I was on my way home, I felt my body burning and glowing red, because I was thinking about you. It meant I was in love with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Then after our first date, I just wanted to stay in touch, and through every other date we've been through, I felt my heart just growing, and…it just also made me sad. Sad that we couldn't hang out everyday. So I thought after what happened to you, four days ago, I saw it as a chance to not only help you, but to actually be with you for as long as I want. So I'm sorry I did that, and I admit I'm sound a little too mushy and weird."

"Not at all."

"What?"

"I don't think that at all. On the day we met, I actually felt the same way. You were the only thing on my mind before our date, and since then it hasn't changed. You're all I have to set my heart on. You're smart, more than nice, very compassionate, and very very beautiful." Blu stared at her dreamily, and Jewel, of course, was more grateful to heaven for living long enough to hear a bird like Blu say that. "So, I guess what I'm saying is…Jewel, I love you, so much." Then she silently sobbed in joy on her boyfriend's chest. "Thank you so much, Blu. I love you too." "I'm glad. Now that that's settled, can you promise me a couple things?" "Sure." "From now on, we only take care of each other when needed, and that we make it in time for the cruise." "Oh I forgot about that, but absolutely. And I'm looking forward to it." "Fantastic. There is one thing I should mention though." "What's that?" "These kind of rides are pretty expansive so I think we're gonna have to share a half-room."

Jewel blushed to that but made a funny smile. "Okay, if that won't be a problem I think we can work with that. But what do you mean by half-room?"

"Half-room. It's like…one room that is sliced into two, and the very middle part is like curtains and a glass slide. It's something they build for non-married couples."

"Oh. Well like I said, I think we can work with that. As for now, why don't we just enjoy more of our 'us time'?"

"Absolutely."

They both smiled and sat together in each other's wings while listening to more music from the iPod.

* * *

 ** _Ch.2, accomplished, and still I have a handful of good ideas for the future of this show. Now before Ch.3 comes in, I wanna ask you all, what are you expecting when Blu and Jewel take their vacation to the couple's cruise ship? BTW, I want an appropriate answer._**


	3. Our Cruise Time Part 1

_**New chapter for this fantastic universe. Won't be anything new. Oh wait…yeah there will be! :) Now I'll continue RESTART again after this, and also, I think it's amazing to see that everyone loved what Jewel did to Roberto. Not one person actually dissed it. Guess this kind proves that the poor guy doesn't have too many fans, and speaking of which…**_

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: OUR CRUISE TIME (PT.1)

One night later and it was a frosty night in Minnesota. The good friend, Blu, was in his home alone getting ready for bed. Right at that moment his mom was out shopping with Eddie, and while Blu was tucking himself, he just continued to think about the fun day that would be coming to him the next morning. He remembered that he set up a little vacation for him and Jewel. To go on a couple's cruise ship and it is anything but far now. Blu couldn't hold in the excitement of what could happen.

"Oh boy." He said to himself as he sat down in his bed, and took his phone to look at his favorite photo album, "Blu+Jewel." It was an album of all the photos Jewel took of her and Blu on their dates and days where they were just hanging out with their friends, like Eva, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro. And everything else from the date photos just made Blu smile. "Just you and me together again. Alone on the seas for a whole week." Then when he reached a picture of Jewel looking pretty, he kissed it. "Hmm…Love you, Jewel." He set his phone down, and laid all the way down on his bed before falling asleep with the feeling of admiration. And for Jewel, she was at her home doing the same thing. She looked at the same album from her phone, and felt the dreamily feeling come to her more. She wouldn't stop staring at Blu looking so nice and handsome, almost made Jewel wish she could faint.

"Oh boy. Just you and me together again. Alone on the seas for a whole week. Hmm…Love you, Blu." She said the same thing and kissed her photo of Blu before going to sleep herself. "Can't wait." But she felt joy overcoming, which prevented from trying to sleep. It made her wish that she could go to Blu's and sleep with him but knew she couldn't do that until later. She was too impatient but stayed where she was.

Then after a couple more hours, both the lovebirds were each sleeping and at least dreamt about being in each other's wings. Blu was fast asleep while Jewel was just exhausted. Then a small storm came up. It was all windy, cold, and strong. It became a little more powerful at the moment. So powerful that near Blu's house, it caused a telephone pole to be blown off and hit the power source to Blu's house. Causing a blackout while Blu's still sleeping.

 _ **D:**_

8am, and Blu's still sleeping in a peaceful state. Until he heard his phone ring. He got up and yawned before answering it and saw it was Jewel. "(yawning)…Morning Jewel. How are you-" He spoke before Jewel spoke in a small panicking tone. "Blu, we overslept!" "Huh?" Blu turned and saw his alarm clock was off. "Oh no. What time is it now?" "8:02, and our flight leaves in less than an hour. But don't worry, I'm driving myself to the airport, do you think you can make it yourself?" "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll see you there, honey. Bye." "Bye." Blu hung up and quickly got dressed, luckily he packed everything last night, so he didn't have to do much else after that except take his stuff and head to his car. After 15 minutes, he made it to the airport, went through the security, and saw everyone at the gate.

"Hey guys." Blu called, and Jewel, Eddie, Mary, Nico, and Pedro. "Hey Blu." Everyone came up and hugged Blu and Jewel, and spoke before they were ready to leave.

"Oh Blu, dear, I'm sorry I didn't wake up. I honestly thought you were already there." Mary said to him.

"It's okay, mom."

"No time to talk. The plane's getting ready. Now Jewel, you and Blu have a good time and be nice, okay? Don't do anything stupid, you hear me?"

"Yes, daddy. Love you." Jewel rolled her eyes.

"Have a good time, lovebirds. Be sure to send some good pics to us."

"We will, Pedro. Bye everyone."

Everyone waved goodbye to Blu and Jewel as they went with the line and entered their airplane. Blu and Jewel sat together at the luxurious plane and was in for a good flight. Since they were still in Minnesota, they can't exactly take a real cruise ride which was why they were taking a flight to New York. The two just sat and continued waiting for the plane to take off. Blu was staring out the window while Jewel couldn't stop staring at him. So she took his wing, causing him to turn and smile while looking at her.

"Are you excited, Blu?"

"Absolutely. We're going on a cruise, and it'll just be us for a whole week. You and me."

"And I can't wait. Oh, and I don't think I mentioned this but…when I was a kid I was afraid of heights. To this day I haven't gotten over it too much, so do you think you can hold me please?"

"Sure."

So he slyly put his wing around her, and she felt comfort overcome her. Causing her to rest her head on his shoulder and wanna sleep there. And she did. Blu just enjoyed her comfort too, and while she had her eyes shut, Blu quietly took some airsick-pills. One could tell what he didn't want her to know. Minutes later, the plane started to move and the captain made his announcement.

"Good morning, everyone. This is your captain speaking: we are about ready to start our flight so please turn off all of your electronic devices and buckle your seatbelts as we begin."

Every bird in the plane did what he said, and were ready as plane finally moved, began to speed up, and was on its way up in the sky. It was a smooth flight. Jewel woke up after a moment and continued enjoying her boyfriend's comfort. Blu did the same thing while also reading a little magazine, and didn't feel airsick at all. Jewel only wanted to make the flight more exciting though. She put her wing on Blu's magazine, and moved his head to hers.

"Can you focus on me?"

"Y-Yeah. I-Is this how it's always gonna be between us?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No."

"Then don't complain, Mr. Bluey Blush."

"(Gulp)"

Jewel continued smiling and slowly moved her beak to Blu's before making a nice and slow kiss. Blu was worried people might notice but there weren't any birds too close, except for the waiter of the plane who kept trying to avoid this awkward moment.

Blu and Jewel just continued on like that. Cuddling, resting their heads, smiling, and making kisses every once in awhile, while still not feeling airsick. Both of them still couldn't believe that their relationship started off with nothing but friendly talks and dates, and as the weeks went by, it just got even bigger. Hoping it would always be like this between them.

Three hours later ( _ **BTW, I can't tell how long flights take**_ ), and the plane safely landed in the airport of New York City! Blu and Jewel, who felt tired from the enjoyment, got up and grabbed their things before leaving the plane and be awed by the amazing sight that was NYC.

"Wow." Jewel stated. "I know." "No wonder why they call this the biggest city in the world." "I know. But if only this would be our vacation spot." "Yeah, but I know what you planned for me will be even better." So they held each other's wings again as they made a long walk around the giant city. From the walk and view they almost forgot about the cruise, but luckily they didn't. On the way they still did enjoy some of the stuff and took more pictures of each other around the best places.

• Blu tried to make KING KONG poses for the Empire State Building.

• Jewel bought a couple hot dogs and made some funny/messy photos with them.

• Blu bought Jewel a Statue of Liberty hat.

• Jewel got good cards.

Basically the two just had fun together before finally reaching the doc. From there, Jewel was surprised x50. They saw the couple's cruise ship and Jewel knew Blu created the perfect vacation just by looking at it. The ship itself was beyond massive and had romantic luxury written all over it. It was every other cruise in the world but more amazing and only needed an iceberg to complete it ( _ **haha**_ ).

"Oh Blu. This isn't-"

"Oh yes it is. Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

She was so excited that she took Blu's wing and ran towards the boarding dock ( _ **or whatever you call it**_ ). Blu tried to keep up but Jewel was too fast, after that, they finally made it. They walked together passed the ramps and finally boarded the ship."ALL ABOARD HERE!" They heard the announcer, but they didn't need to worry about that. Now they left the entrance and were inside the ship, and even that was no different.

"Wow. Rich looking structure, luxurious furniture and rooms? Pools, restaurants, and a theatre? Blu, where would I be without you?"

"Still out of your mind with your job."

"Very funny."

The two chuckled and were gonna walk around for a bit again before someone came to them. "Excuse me, you too. I-Juju?" Blu and Jewel turned, and Jewel had a big smile on her beak because she knew that bird. "Robert?"


	4. Our Cruise Time Part 2

_**Yep, Roberto, or Robert, is here on the cruise with Blu and Jewel so who knows where this'll lead to. Also, if I may mention as a warning, I know of certain things, stuff like how inappropriate it is for a person to sleep with a girl before marriage but just know I'm still gonna make things in this story look good and despite Blu and Jewel living like humans, they are still animals and can do what they want, and I won't go too far with things. Just so you know.**_

* * *

OUR CRUISE TIME (PT.2)

"Robert?" Blu said to himself as Jewel said that other bird's name and was surprised to her come and hug him dearly.

"Oh Robert, it's great to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Juju."

They smiled onto each other before Blu interrupted by coming to Jewel's side. "Uh…hello." Robert kindly said hi, "Oh hi, I'm gonna guess with Juju?" "Robert, stop it." Jewel teased. "Blu, this is Robert, one of my best and oldest friends. Robert, this is my boyfriend, Blu." "Really? Oh this is the famous Blu Gunderson. Ha, it's good to finally meet you. Juju's told me so much about ya." Roberto shook Blu's wing a little hard, and Blu uneasily replied "It's nice to meet you too. Jewel never really mentioned you before." "I didn't? Sorry. So Robert, I know you've been gone for a month because you had a new job but I never thought it was something this big." Jewel chuckled, then Robert let go of Blu's wing and spoke "Yep. For the rest of my time until the end of summer, I've had a new job as a worker on this ship. My job is to guide the new birds to their rooms and do other services while they're staying here. And just your luck, you guys are the ones I'm meant to help now." "Great." Jewel said happily, and Robert led them to their room.

On the way though, Blu was looking at Robert and felt uneasy things going around his mind. He was bigger and looked stronger and better looking than him, and the more Jewel kept smiling at him, the more it made Blu feel worried about something important now. Then Robert brought them to the perfect room. "My friends, welcome to paradise. The very room that I believe you chose when the order online was made." He said with glee, and both Blu and Jewel loved it. The room was at the highest floor below the roof of the ship, it was near the front of it, and it was a french half-room suite like Blu mentioned before.

"Wow. Bert, thanks for bringing us here. And Blu, it looks great." Jewel said.

"Bert?" Blu questioned, and Roberto heard him. "Yeah, when we were teenagers we always had the cutest nicknames for each other. I called her Juju, and she calls Bert." "That's adorable." Now that made Blu feel a little more frustrated. "Well, Robert. Thanks for bringing us here again, but if you wouldn't mind please," Blu kindly said, giving Robert the idea. "Of course, now if there's anything you two need just come talk to me. You can use the room's phone." "Okay. Thanks Bert, bye." "Bye." Robert shut the door, and Blu and Jewel were finally alone.

The room seemed to look both dark and beautiful, and it made Jewel smile deeply. So she slowly removed her jacket just to mess with Blu. "Oh Blu…" she said slyly. Blu turned and dropped his beak open. "Yes J…J-J-J-Jewel?" "Do you wanna cuddle with me, Bluey Blush?" "Y-Yeah." "Then what are you standing around for?" She took his wing, making him and herself sit on one of the room's beds and cuddle their heads together. Making Blu's body vibrate.

"Wow."

"I know, Bluey Blush. Do you think I'm good to cuddle with?"

"Yeah. But you're not gonna make me do anything…ridiculous, so to speak, are you?"

"No, no, no. I would never force you to do anything like that. We aren't even engaged, plus I'm not ready for that anymore than you are."

"Okay. Hmm…yet you're still okay with sharing this room?"

"Yeah. I know you said that this ride was expansive and that this was the best one you or daddy could get. Besides, I love it anyway. And I'm okay with sleeping on the other bed, in case you were wondering." She smiled again.

"Alright. Hmm…"

Blu smiled nervously but the two just continued cuddling and hugging together, feeling warm and comfortable. But something still bothered Blu.

"Jewel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me about your friend Robert?"

"Sure. He was a friend of mine ever since high school. Heck, sometimes I feel like he was the first friend I ever met. He was always the talented kind of guy and liked to show off so much. We were the best of friends but sometimes people would accuse us of being a couple, even though we were never that close."

"You mean you two never dated or anything like that?"

"No, we never did. Even if he ever asked me out I would've said no. But why all of the sudden are you-?"

Jewel released her head from Blu's, and smiled knowing why her boyfriend was suddenly acting like the way he was.

"Oh my gosh. Is my boyfriend jealous?"

"What? No." Blu said blushing even more.

"Aw, my little birdy is afraid I'll leave him. My boyfriend is afraid I'll want to abandon him for someone else? Now don't worry, love hawk, I'm not leaving or even choosing some show off over you."

"Whoa, Jewel. I'm not a baby."

"Really? Then I guess you won't mind me doing this."

She brought a strong kiss upon Blu's beak again, and he did it back. That kind of teasing just showed Blu that Jewel was telling the truth. After releasing the kiss,

"So no matter what happens, you won't be tempted, Jewel?"

"Maybe a little."

Blu looked worried again.

"Heh heh. Oh I'm just kidding, Bluey Blush. You're too good for me to leave. I'd rather be tempted by you."

"Aw thanks. I feel the same way about you."

Jewel smiled, and felt more happy to be with Blu than vice versa. So she kissed him again, and this time the two laid down on the floor between the beds. Enjoying all the time they would have before Jewel decided to make the mood a little more settling.

"Hey Blu, do you mind if I play something?"

"Anything you wanna do, I'll follow."

"Best choice of words."

She made another quick kiss before pulling out her new iPod and playing one of the songs on it. Then the two just listened.

 _ **I can see what's happening (What?)  
And they don't have a clue (Who?)  
They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our trio's down to two (Oh)  
The sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air**_

Blu and Jewel laughed at the beginning, and then Jewel sang along to the next part.

 _ **Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things**_

(Blu sang)

 _ **So many things to tell her**_

 _ **But how to make her see**_

 _ **The truth about my past? Impossible!**_

 _ **She'd turn away from me**_

(Jewel sang)

 _ **He's holding back, he's hiding**_

 _ **But what, I can't decide**_

 _ **Why won't he be the king I know he is**_

 _ **The king I see inside?**_

(Both sang)

 _ **Can you feel the love tonight?**_

 _ **The peace the evening brings**_

 _ **The world, for once, in perfect harmony**_

 _ **With all its living things**_

 _ **Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are**_

After that all of that, they decided to cuddle a little more.

"Jewel?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Blu. And you know something?"

"What?"

"This playlist you made for me. Why don't we call it, Blu and Jewel's Romantic Soundtrack?"

"I like it. Sounds bright and the good kind of blue."

"Great. Hmm…"

So they continued like that; enjoying themselves in their new room, listening to music, watching the view of the ocean, watching TV, and none of them had any worries about their relationship. And this was just the start of it all.


	5. Our Cruise Time Part 3

_**This story is getting more chapters, and so far that's a good sign, still hoping to bring more enjoyment. And it's amazing on how writing a new chapter feels a lot like homework.**_

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: OUR CRUISE TIME (PT.3)

It was night again, and Blu and Jewel were in their separate beds. Sleeping pretty comfortably and it was because they were still in the luxury cruise ship, in a high class, and each bed was a water bed in the half room.

Blu was all the way asleep on his bed in the right side of the room, and glass slide in the middle were closed. Jewel didn't feel as comfortable as he did however. She was awake, laying in her bed and under her warm blanket. Though her bed was smooth, she couldn't sleep because she kept staring at Blu's side of the room. He was sleeping so peacefully, was warmly under his blanket, and he wasn't even snoring. Jewel just wanted to sleep right next to him on the same bed.

"Oh Blu…" She said in her head. "To this day I still think it's funny that I fell in love with you the day we first met. But I also think it makes me feel good. I wanna cuddle and sleep with you so much. Oh…I hope that our relationship will catch on. Heck, maybe for the rest of our lives. Right now though…I wish we were actually married." She just continued sighing until she made a stern look before standing up. She felt a little too lonely enough as it was. So she slowly approached Blu in his bed, trying to get comfortable while resting herself next to him. She was later relieved that doing that didn't wake him up, but even more relieved to finally lay with him. In fact, she even notice him smiling and wrapping his wings around her in his sleep.

"Oh Blu…I love you." She whispered very smoothly and kissed Blu's cheek before resting her head under his chin. "Hmm…" then she fell asleep in his wings and both of them could only dream about having a great life together. The next morning, Blu just woke up in his bed, feeling both good and a little uncomfortable for staying in that position all night. So he raised his head and stretched before remembering that he and Jewel were on the cruise, only to see that Jewel wasn't in her bed.

"Jewel?"

He felt nervous, wondering if maybe she was with Robert, but instead, he just heard the shower in bathroom turn on. Blu sighed in relief when he realized it just Jewel using it. So he just sat back on his bed, and used his phone to see if there was anything new going on back at home. After six minutes, Jewel turned off the shower and put on a nice clean bathrobe before leaving the bathroom to seeing Blu.

"Good morning, Blu."

"Morning, Jewel." Blu smiled seeing her.

"How are you?"

"Good."

"Great. So let me ask, did you sleep well?" "Kinda. I mean I felt comforted, and had a pleasant dream, but it also felt I was stuck in an immovable position." "Yeah it was kinda the same for me. I wonder why." She smiled knowing why, and glad that Blu didn't. "Anyway, what was your dream about?" "Well I don't wanna sound weird but…it was about our time here. I imagined us together, enjoying the view of the ocean, resting together by the ship, eating dinner, and dancing together during the shows that the ship brings at night. And it felt like that our trip here was never gonna end." "Wow. I like that kind of dream. Mostly because I had that same dream." "Wow." So they rubbed their heads together, and enjoyed cuddling more and watching TV throughout the morning.

"Hey Blu?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like being with me?"

"Of course I do, Jewel. And I know you love being with me."

"That's good to hear. You know, through the times when I'm not with you, my friends would often tease me about us being more someday. Heck, daddy would even give grandpa jokes."

"More? Grandpa? Oh boy."

"I know. Like I said there's nothing about to worry about that subject, and I'm not trying to scare you, it's just that they never seem to drop that subject."

"I know what you mean. My mother's not any different, and same for Rafael, Nico, and Pedro when I hang out with them."

"Yeah."

Jewel again laid her head on Blu chest, and they both smiled.

"Jewel? How long or far do think our relationship will last?"

"I'm hoping long and far enough."

She kissed his beak and wanted to sleep on him, and she did while he was watching the TV and smiling at her. During a few more hours, they spent their time again doing that, listening to their playlist, and were still enjoying themselves. After five more hours, Blu and Jewel got dressed and left to go to one of the boat's restaurants to have lunch. Once they made it, it wasn't too packed and it had a lot of good food for the two enjoy, and then Jewel spotted a familiar couple.

"Hey Blu, look."

He looked at the couple Jewel pointed to. A couple of toucans. It was Rafael and Eva sitting at a table, so Blu and Jewel rushed over to them a little.

"Well look at who we have here." Blu chuckled.

"Blu? Jewel?" Rafael and Eva both said. They stood up from their table and hugged their two blue friends before Jewel spoke, "Boy, it's great to see you guys. I've forgotten why we didn't see you at the airport." "Same here." Said Eva. "So when you said you and Rafi would be going on a cruise together, I never imagined we'd literally be on the same boat together." "I never imagined Blu would be inspired by Rafi's plan, enough to take you on a boat ride too anyway." Jewel then turn to Blu, looking at him slyly. "Is that so?" "I'm afraid it is." Blu blushed again, and Jewel asked Eva, "Hmm, so what have you guys been doing since you got here?" "I'm glad you asked." Rafael took Eva's left wing and lifted it up to reveal…an engagement ring. Both Blu and Jewel gasped with joy, but Jewel seemed more overly excited. "Oh…my…gosh. You're engaged!?" "Yep. We've been on this cruise for four days now, and my little Rafi proposed to me just last night." "Guilty as charged, my little mango." "Well congratulations, you two." Blu happily said. "Thank you. So when exactly can we expect you two to make it official?" The blue couple blushed from Eva's question, and Jewel looked steamed again. "Eva." "I'm just kidding. Boy I wish I could take a picture on your reaction every time." Eva laughed and after a second, Jewel chuckled too, same for Blu and Rafael.

Later during the day, after the four stopped talking and eating at the restaurant, they went outside the cruise to sit on the seats and enjoy the hot sun, while each couple held onto each other's wings. The boat was still moving, and every romantic couple of birds on it was having quite a relaxing time, especially Blu and Jewel. Jewel actually scooted her seat closer to Blu's so she could bring head to his shoulder again. "Hmm…this is the life." She said on Blu's shoulder before she kissed it. "Hey Blu? Don't worry, I won't be expecting you to give me a wedding ring so soon." Blu gulped from her words, which is what Jewel giggled to. "Gotcha." "Haha. Funny, kind, and crazy, what else could I ever want in a girlfriend." "Hmm…you had me at crazy, because I'm crazy about you." They chuckled and cuddled their heads again, and even though they were quiet, the couple near them could still hear them.

"Aw, isn't that cute, Rafi?" Eva admired seeing her friends together like that.

"Yeah, they kind of remind me of us."

"So why are we just sitting and holding wings?"

Eva did the same thing as Jewel did. Scooted her chair and cuddled her head to Rafael's. Even though he blushed, he accepted it.

"Hmm…I love you, Eva."

"I love you too, Rafi. Thank you so much for proposing to me. I just can't imagine anything that could make me more happier than this."

"I can think of one thing."

"What?"

"Them doing the same thing." Rafael pointed to Blu and Jewel.

"Hmm, maybe. Why don't we give them some alone time. Let's eat in your room and talk some more."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that, my little mango."

So they stood up and quietly went back to their rooms, and Blu and Jewel didn't even notice it because they were too caught up in their moment of cuddling. At the other side, not too far from the couple's sitting spot, there was Robert on break. He was standing by the edge of the boat and couldn't help but speak in thought while he was watching Blu and Jewel. "Oh Blu…you lucky jerk…you don't know how forunate you are to have a girl like my little Juju. We've been friends for years and I've always had a crush on her. But I never told her because we were never that close, I'm too much of a showboat when it comes to impressing girls, and unlike me she isn't shallow. And it's obvious that you're uncomfortable when you see us get along, which I say is ridiculous since I'm jealous of you. As much as I want her to be with me, there's no way I wanna give in to doing something that is as stupid as destroying her relationship with someone like you. Right now what I want is see you, Blu, taking care of her. I hope you can do better than I can hope for. In fact, maybe I should do something nice for you guys to prove it." Robert told himself, and it was something he wanted, and soon thought of the perfect idea and went for it.

One hour later, Blu and Jewel came back to their room all wet after swimming in the ship's largest pool, feeling happy and energetic. And as Blu opened the door, laughing with Jewel, he spotted a note on the ground. After he picked it up, Jewel asked, "Whattcha ya got there, Blu?" "It's a letter…from Robert." "Really? What does it say?" Blu opened it and read it aloud to Jewel.

" _Dear Blu and Jewel,_

 _I have a confession to make, and please don't take it the wrong way or anything. Through the times when I've been friends with you, Jewel, I've always...had a crush on you, but I know that being the smart girl you are, you would never be into a showboat like me, which is why I have to say that you're boyfriend, Blu, is the luckiest bird in the world to have you. And I'm aware that he's sort of jealous me, so I'm sorry if I created a piece of discomfort for your vacation._

 _And to prove it to you both that I don't plan on doing any harm, my boss allowed me to give you guys free tickets to the high class couple's ball going on the ship tonight. It's a high and expansive party that I thought you two would enjoy it together, and I hope you do._

 _From, your friend, and just friend, Robert._ "

Jewel was touched by those words and Blu felt like Robert actually did something good for him. So he took the tickets (that were on the note) and rested them on the lamp desk between the beds. He then turned to Jewel, who was making a wide sly smile at him again. "And you thought I was gonna choose him over you." "Sorry." "Just be sure to say thanks to him at the party." "Absolutely." "Good. Now…" she slowly sat on her bed and invited Blu in. They placed their wings around each other and giggled while only enjoying their kisses and sitting on the bed.

So that was all they did before the party that was coming at night.

* * *

 _ **Sassy, much?**_


	6. Our Cruise Time Part 4

_**Alright, continuing on! And this time with a party and a funny idea that was thought of by Alexriolover95.**_

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: OUR CRUISE TIME (PT.4)

It was late in the new night, and the couple's cruise ship was in the ocean while every feathery passenger on it was inside partying the night away in the ship's High Class Couple's Ball, and nobody was about to enjoy it more than Blu and Jewel. Who, by the way, have just entered the ballroom pass the door.

Author's Note: _**The ballroom itself looks like the same one from Poseidon (2006).**_

Blu was wearing a nice tuxedo while Jewel was wearing a beautiful shining dress. They held their wings together as they both walked in after they showed their tickets to the party's usher. After that they were surprised to see how high class it was. Every couple there was dressed like a billionaire, dancing, eating, talking, and having casual fun at the big party. The blue pair walked around, happy to see all these couples together, and then Jewel spotted Robert smiling at one of the corners. So they walked to him.

"Hey Robert."

"Oh hey guys. Wow, I was afraid you guys wouldn't show."

"Are you kidding? You're the one who got us the tickets and so far everything looks great."

"Yeah." Blu said. "And thanks for getting them for us."

"No problem. It's what friends do, and it's the least I can do since I kinda busted your time." Blu was about to nicely disagree but Roberto continued with, "And throughout your entire trip, you can expect me to make sure that everything turns out great and that nobody bothers you two." Then the two blue birds gave him a sly smile. "Especially me. Just have fun tonight." The three laughed before they waved goodbye to each other.

Robert went to his fellow employees to chat, and Blu was smiling, seeing that he made a new friend and turned to see Jewel making a sly smile at him. "What?" "Still think he's better for me than you?" "Haha. No. I'm starting to like him, just as long as you're only hanging out with just me during this trip." "You got it. Hmm, in fact, let's start now." He pointed to the crowd that was beginning to dance. "How do you feel about dancing?" "Oh. Well…let's find out."

The couples were getting together for a new number to dance to. Blu was nervous to try it but didn't wanna disappoint his girlfriend. So they both held each other's wings and joined in to the next party song.

 _ **I met this pretty girl**_

 _ **She was from D.C.**_

 _ **I liked the way that she smiled**_

 _ **Said, "There's a party tonight,**_

 _ **You wanna come with me?"**_

 _ **She said, "Baby, I'll try."**_

 _ **I waited all alone**_

 _ **For her to walk in**_

 _ **For her to bring me her light**_

 _ **Then she came in the room**_

 _ **She looked right at me**_

 _ **She was the vision of my life**_

It wasn't something too classy but the party was made up of couples so it was accurate.

 _ **(I love) My life**_

 _ **Everything is wonderful**_

 _ **My life**_

 _ **The sun is out; it's shining so bright**_

 _ **My life**_

 _ **Just like it's supposed to go**_

 _ **My life**_

 _ **And it's just getting started tonight**_

 _ **You and me, we're living the dream tonight, tonight**_

 _ **You and me, we're living the dream alright, alright**_

 _ **You and me, we're living the dream tonight, tonight**_

 _ **You and me, we're living the dream alright, alright**_

The melody was at a great beat, the lyrics were smooth, and through the beginning, Blu felt his body getting a huge vibe. Everything looked and felt so good that he began to dance very precise and Jewel joyfully went with it.

 _ **I'm in the perfect place**_

 _ **Can't wipe the smile off my face**_

 _ **Ain't nothin' bringing me down**_

 _ **I feel like clappin' my hands**_

 _ **I feel like stompin' my feet**_

 _ **I feel like groovin' all night**_

 _ **With your body close to me**_

 _ **I hope you can feel my energy**_

 _ **Watch you move your body**_

 _ **Get hot with me**_

 _ **You and I are celebrating tonight**_

 _ **It's all around me now**_

 _ **You couldn't stop it if you tried**_

 _ **Today is like no other day**_

 _ **'Cuz I'm havin' the time of my life**_

Blu, Jewel, and every other couple were dancing very thrillingly to the song, having an enjoyable moment. Blu and Jewel seemed to be better. They danced very gracefully, a lot like they did in the movie, and could feel their passion for each other increase.

 _ **(I love) My life**_

 _ **Everything is wonderful**_

 _ **My life**_

 _ **The sun is out; it's shining so bright**_

 _ **My life**_

 _ **Just like it's supposed to go**_

 _ **My life**_

 _ **And it's just getting started tonight**_

 _ **You and me, we're living the dream tonight, tonight**_

 _ **You and me, we're living the dream alright, alright**_

 _ **You and me, we're living the dream tonight, tonight**_

 _ **You and me, we're living the dream alright, alright**_

 _ **Take me to the sky**_

 _ **Like never before, like never before**_

 _ **And we'll lie back on the moon**_

 _ **Like never before, like never before**_

 _ **(Nah-Nah-Nah…)**_

 _ **Tonight, tonight**_

 _ **Alright, alright**_

 _ **Tonight, tonight**_

 _ **Alright, alright**_

The song ended, and both Blu and Jewel hyperventilated a little while smiling at each other. "Wow." They both said. "Blu you were awesome." "Me? What about you? Do you use to do balla or something 'cause you're a natural." "Aw." Jewel made a seductive look on her boyfriend, then the lights in the entire room changed. They turned ocean blue and a slow song played, giving Blu the opportunity to take Jewel's wing and dance with her again. And so they did dance. The song was of jazz, and the blue couple enjoyed each other's company more than that. Either way, the entire moment was beautiful for both of them.

After a couple of minutes, the song ended and the birds looked at each other feeling total happiness reach them. Blu and Jewel were happy to be together. What was more cheerful than dancing, standing, and doing anything with the one being you love? Nothing. At least that was what they know.

Then, as Blu and Jewel continued to smile at each other so proudly, the lights in the room went back to bright yellow again and then pitch black for the lovebirds. Everything was dark for Blu and Jewel. They both felt like they just suddenly nod off, and they kinda did.

Hours later, Blu heard something. It sounded like a little girl vomiting, which caused him to officially wake up and open his eyes to see that he was in his room on his bed. "What the heck?" Blu wondered how and why did he get there, back in his cruise room ( _ **or hotel room, if you'd call it that**_ ), and even noticed that his tuxedo seemed a little opened up from the top. But dropped the thought when he heard the vomiting coming from the bathroom. So he jumped out of his bed and ran into it to see that the sound was coming from Jewel.

She was in her night clothes, kneeling in front of the toilet, and throwing up in it. She didn't look too good.

"Jewel? Jewel, Jewel, are you okay?" He came in and kneeled trying to rub her back. Jewel soon stopped and settled, trying to breath, and then calmed down. "Oh. Morning Blu." "Morning? Jewel, what's wrong?" "Nothing. Just…not feeling too good. I've been throwing up since after I woke up." "And when did you wake up and how did we get back in our room?" "I woke up less than an hour before you did and I don't know. I was surprised to be back in here as much as you are now. But can you help me get back to my bed?" "Sure." He carefully lifted her up and made her walk slowly out of the bathroom, and put her on his bed instead.

"But Blu, this is your bed."

"I know. But it's the closest thing to restroom so I thought you needed it."

"Okay. Thank you."

"No problem."

Blu put a blanket on her and a warm towel on her head before holding her wing. Jewel may've felt sick at moment but also felt joy to know that her boyfriend was caring for her.

"Haha."

"What's so funny, Jewel?"

"This. I haven't forgotten how much I kept trying keep you healthy not too long again, and now you're doing the same for me."

"Oh yeah, hehe. But don't worry. I'm gonna make sure you'll be back to your health so we can enjoy our vacation more."

"Thanks."

Blu was about kiss Jewel's on the beak but was stopped.

"Blu, I've been throwing up for maybe 40 whole minutes, I don't think you wanna ki-"

But Blu kissed her anyway.

"I don't care, Jewel. There's nothing messy on your lips and you don't disgust me."

He chuckled before kissing her cheek next. Then he planned to get her a cup of water, only to stand and see that there were two empty bottles on top of the desk between their beds. "What in the world?" He walked up to the bottles and held one of them to observe. "Blu, what are those?" Jewel asked. Blu took a better look and said, "It looks like some of the drinks from the bar at the ball. The workers there never put anything dangerous for the passengers, they make sure of that. And I don't recall ever ordering anything. But…" Blu thought about it, and had a shocking idea before dropping the bottle.

He kneeled back down, staring back at Jewel to ask, "Jewel? Do you remember anything? Anything that happened before you woke up?"

"No. Everything after our slow dance is just a blur. Although…"

"Although what?"

"It's fuzzy. But somehow I'm having a weird thought that after our dance, you and I were ordering food and drinks. Nothing bad or anything I think, and then, you and I looked liked we were having more fun than everyone else, then it was passed midnight and we were walking back here together, acting crazy. And when we made it…we got into this bed and…"

Her eyes became wide, having the same thought that Blu was having. They both stared at each other shocked.

"Jewel…you don't think…?"

"I can't tell if it was a memory or a dream, but…the reason why I've been throwing up harshly…the reason why my stomach isn't feeling right, and…maybe it could be that…oh no."

Blu took her wing, and Jewel slowly rested her head on Blu's shoulder. Showing tears. Not tears of joy, but of fear.

"Oh no. Blu? Am I…pregnant?"

Both Blu and Jewel held each other for comfort, and inside they were both shocked of what could be happening for them right now.

* * *

 _ **Ooh. Twist! Now, don't worry, again I'm still not gonna write any lemons for this story or the others and if you're worried about the lovebirds, then you might be telling yourself…**_

 _ **"Maybe there's a perfectly more logical explanation for this."**_

 _ **Well you're gonna have to wait to find out. And that song that was playing in the ballroom was "My Life" by Robin Thicke.**_


	7. Our Cruise Time Part 5

_**Here we go. You fans were left cliff hangin' but now you're back to see the results. Speaking of which, you can tell that I'm obviously not a doctor so I can never tell how long it takes for a bird (or even human) to become pregnant after she and her loved one go through their "business" together, or how long it takes for her to final give birth. So I'm just making up what I can.**_

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: OUR CRUISE TIME (PT.5)

It was early in the morning as Blu was in his "cruise room" trying to aid his poor sick girlfriend Jewel. Just an hour ago, she was throwing up horribly after waking up and after she and Blu both finally woke up they had no memory of what happened last night. However, Jewel says that she has this flashy thought of both of them…"partying" so much, which now makes her believe that she is pregnant.

If that's true then that means Blu and Jewel are parents.

"Ugh." Jewel made a gag sound while laying in her boyfriend's bed. Complaining about her sickness. Blu just came to her with a hot towel. Thirteenth one today.

"You okay, Jewel?" He placed it on her head.

"Yeah. I'm just not feeling right. I can't believe this even happening, that I'm pregnant."

"I can't believe it either. But…do you honestly think that this is such a bad thing?"

"Well no. But I do think it's a little extreme. I mean I'm not ready to be a mother yet or ready for us show too much love for each other. I'm just scared. And what about you? What do you think of this?"

"Mutual. But maybe it won't be all that bad. I mean…after dating you for so long I think you would be a wonderful mother. You're kind, beautiful, very caring. Heck, I'm even surprised that someone like you doesn't already have a child. You would be a fantastic mother."

Jewel was touched by his words.

"In fact, I don't think I should be worried about it myself since I remember on our first date you asked me if I imagined myself with a wife and kids in the future."

"Oh yeah, (chuckling) and you told me that that's the trick to life. We don't know what the future will bring. So I guess, this is our future."

"I guess so, Jewel. But just be calm. We don't even know for sure if this is really happening. We won't know until we speak to Dr. Monteiro, he'll straighten this out for us."

"Ok. Yep, you're right, you're right."

Blu smiled, kissing her cheek, and holding the towel on her head. There was a slow time of silence, and Jewel was almost feeling better thanks to her boyfriend.

"Hey…Bluey Blush?"

"Yes, my motherly angel?"

She chuckles. "Hmm. Can you promise me that if I am really pregnant then you'll stay with me? You'll help me take care of our chick and be the best husband to me?"

"Of course I will. I promise I won't leave you and that I'll care of you and our baby. I promise you as your boyfriend and…one and only true love that I will never leave you."

Jewel got into tears and got the blankets off of her so she can sit up and give Blu a passionate kiss. They did it and loved it before Blu said, "Just as long as your dad doesn't kill me first for this." Jewel laughed. Blu was right, though, because if he and Jewel tell Eduardo that they made a baby without first info or go through marriage, he would freak out. But that thought was dropped after they kissed again and laid down together on the same bed.

After a few minutes, Jewel stared at Blu, and he blushed noticing.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking…about last night. Where this started."

"Oh. Oh! Haha, you don't really wanna talk about that, do you?"

"Why? Don't you?"

Blu has eyes wide open, cheeks turn red, and with Jewel's head laying on Blu's shoulder she could hear his heart beating like a drum. She laughs. "Oh don't worry, I'm not gonna mention it. Man, you certainly live up to the title Bluey Blush." "Sorry." "Don't be. I still think it's cute and mature, and…even though I said I wasn't ready for the next level, I do wish we both were. I wish we were married and enjoy the rest of our lives together. And go through the feeling again. The feeling of you just holding, comforting, and kissing me like it would be forever."

"Is that really how you feel?"

"Yeah. But like you said we shouldn't be thinking about it so much. (Mumbling) Otherwise we'd have to change the rating." She laughed, and Blu smiled feeling relieved. "And Blu, after what you said, I think you would be an amazing parent." "Thanks. I think maybe we could both be great as long as we stay together." "Agreed. Now can you do one thing for me?" "Yes." "Rub my stomach?" Blu blushed again but did it. He used his right wing and rubbed around Jewel's sick belly. "Ahh…" she sighed, feeling loved and relaxed, and Blu controlled himself.

He didn't feel Jewel's belly getting bigger and neither did she. But still she felt sick and wanted to rest. So that's how it's been throughout their time now. It has been a whole week and Blu & Jewel's cruise time was finally over. During the entire vacation, all the lovebirds did was stay in their room, watch TV, cuddle, and Blu would play doctor to Jewel, and they would order room service rather than go to restaurants, would go slow swimming in pools during the day, and talk more.

As the days went on more, Blu and Jewel didn't feel worried about having a child anymore but they knew they had to tell someone about this before they would tell Eddie and Mary. That's why the lovebirds called Rafael and Eva to come to their room on the day that they're about to leave the ship.

"Hey guys." Rafi said as he and Eva came in. "How are you both doing?" Eva asked, they both smiled thinking there weren't gonna be any surprises until Blu and Jewel finally explained. "We're doing good and we heard that today's your last day on the ship?" "Yep, me and my little mango are heading to Miami, Florida to enjoy some more alone time before we set up our wedding." "That's nice. In fact, before you go we wanted to tell something important. Like super important." "Ok, what is it?" "You see, last night me and Jewel were invited to this ball, and it was pretty exciting for us." "Really? Well what's wrong with that?" "Well nothing. Except we…have no memory of what happened later and Jewel hasn't been feeling well since this morning. Which makes us believe that we had a little too much excitement last night."

Blu and Jewel looked nervous and it got worse when they saw their friends' reactions. Banana beaks wide open with Eva responding with "Jewel…my dear best friend. Are you saying that you're pregnant!?" Blu and Jewel nodded nervously, and then the toucans grabbed her and then placed her on her bed, put another towel on her head, gave a glass of water, tried to use a phone to call a doctor. They look liked doctor trying to save someone's life until Blu stopped Rafael from making the call.

"Hey, hey, hey! Knock it off, don't call anyone about it!"

"Why? If you and Jewel are about to become parents you need to inform the ship's doctors about it."

"No, no. No we don't. Look, we don't even know if we actually have a baby we just have a feeling. That's why once we get back to Minnesota, I'm gonna bring her to my doctor to make sure, and it's why we wanted to speak to you guys about. So we could get the pressure off of our chests."

The toucans calm down. Eva looked worried, holding Jewel's wing. "Well what if it is true?" Then Jewel replied, "Then we'll have to deal with it. Me and Blu agreed to stick together and take care of our baby. Right, Blu?" "Right." He took her other wing. "I made a promise to my girlfriend, and when I promise something I never break it." "In that case shouldn't you be calling her your wife now?" Eva asked. Blu sighed. "I guess so." "I'm okay with that, Blu. Oh guys, if you get back to Minnesota before we do, don't tell anyone about this." "Even your parents?" "Especially our parents, Eva." Said Blu. "We don't want them to know about this until our doctor examines…my wife."

Eva smiled to hearing that, but Blu and Jewel looked annoyed to give into that idea of titles now.

After another hour of talking, Eva and Rafael left the room and said. "Bye guys. I know you two will get through this easily." "Thanks. Have a good time in Miami." So Rafael and Eva left the room and headed to the ship's exit since their week was done and were at Miami. Blu and Jewel were still in their enjoyed the rest of their week together.

In fact, whenever it was night, Blu and Jewel would always sleep in each other's wings to feel safe, and when Jewel would still throw up which proved that she could possibly be pregnant. Still they enjoyed their vacation and made sure to stay away from parties to prevent any further trouble, and they comforted each other more, like they were really married.

Then, back to the present, once they were done with their vacation, they made it back to New York and were on their way to Minnesota.

But also, back at the day when Rafael and Eva left, they didn't notice that a certain bird was listening to them from outside the room, in the hallway. Robert heard their entire conversation and silently laughed very hard, which begs the questions…what is he up to?

* * *

 _ **What do you think? Is Jewel really pregnant? will Blu keep his promise? How will Mary and Eddie react to this? You'll find out soon enough.**_


	8. Doctor Talk

_**New idea I'd like to mention: From now on, I won't be publishing a new chapter without publishing one more on the same day. Meaning I'll be releasing 2 at the same time.**_

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT: DOCTOR TALK

One week later, Blu and Jewel have finally left the couple's cruise ship and were on their way to Minnesota, and with the biggest surprise they have. But they tried to avoid calling their folks so they couldn't know about what they discovered yet. They were on a plane, flying away from New York. The lovebirds were sitting together and felt all too nervous about the situation. They believed that they were about to become parents so once they made it to Minnesota, they planned to visit the doctor first. They were gonna meet Blu's doctor, Dr. Tulio Monteiro. At the moment before that, they just wanted to settle down during the plane ride. Jewel was sitting on the window seat and Blu was next to her wing.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Nervous but yeah. You?"

"Mutual. You might as well call me the most nervous bird alive."

"But I kinda like that when you are, remember?." Jewel smiled and kissed his cheek. Giving Blu the chance to wrap his wings around her. They slowly laughed and snuggled their heads. "Oh if we are having a baby then I can't wait to live you." She mumbled. "Excuse me?" Blu responded. "Oh nothing…Bluey Blush." They continued their moment of love and were grateful to know that there weren't any birds sitting around them.

Author's Note: _**Imagine if there were and they decided to record Blu and Jewel.**_

So they went on like that and always enjoyed it. Then they relaxed a bit longer until Blu wanted to mention something. "Jewel? By any chance are you feeling any different?" "No. Ever since we left the ship I didn't sick anymore. Plus I don't feel my stomach getting any bigger." "Hmm…not only that, you haven't even changed your mood." "What do you mean?" "When women are pregnant they often get upset and go through mood swings." "Oh. Well, I definitely haven't been feeling any of that. While you were taking care of me I've been nothing but good and calm with you." "I do not doubt that." They smiled again and just sighed while having their heads together. Blu smiled but Jewel wasn't. She thought about how after everything that had been happening, where she would love to have a child but she felt more like it would be a good excuse for Blu to actually stay with her everyday. She loved Blu, maybe even more than the other way around and not one part of her wanted to be separated from him. So she wanted the new child of hers to be glue this new family together.

"Hey Blu?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking care of me."

"You don't need to thank me."

"Yes I do. You're my boyfriend and you took care of me after I did the same for you."

"Yeah but still I don't-"

"Oh shut it. You're my boyfriend so you deserve all the thanks you can get. Starting with this." She pounced and gave him a passionate kiss to which he encouraged. So for the rest of the ride that was what they did, while also removing just their jackets. They just continued cuddling until they finally arrived to the Minnesota Airport. None of their friends were there because they kinda had to leave a little earlier than planned. Then Blu drove himself and Jewel all the way to the hospital.

They soon made it, created an appointment with Tulio, and were soon allowed into his room to sit in and wait. During the wait, Blu noticed Jewel looking more nervous so he held her wing again. "Jewel?" "Yeah?" "I love you." "Aw, I love you too." They hugged until the door opened and a spotted owl wearing a pharmacy coat came out; that was Blu's doctor.

"Hello, Blu." Said the doctor.

"Hi Tulio." Blu shook his wing. "How are things going for you and my cousin?"

"Me and Linda? Oh we're doing great. She's been helping around the house and we've been taking good care of each other. Now what can I help you with?"

Blu scooted away so Tulio could look at Jewel. "Oh hello, ma'am. Nice to see you again after what happened to Blu last week."

"It's great seeing you too, Tulio. In fact…the thing that we need your help with is something big." "Oh really?" Blu and Jewel nodded to him and so they explained to him about their situation. How they went on a vacation to a couple's cruise ship, and went to a ballroom party, woke up in their room, and presently thinking that they're going to become parents. Tulio did show a face of surprise but then…he chuckled.

"How's that funny?" Blu said annoyed. Jewel showed the same expression.

"What's funny is that your parents were right to see this coming." The two gasped from that. "After you two left for your vacation your parents called me and Jewel's doctor to make sure we could check on you. Your folks just wanted to make sure you were safe." So Tulio chuckled again while getting his tools, and Blu and Jewel felt mondo embarrassed about that news and only hoped for a good result.

So Tulio brought his stuff out. He examined Jewel, had Blu's help, used X-rays and scanners, and after an hour passed, Blu and Jewel were waiting…in the waiting room, waiting for the results. Then Tulio soon came. "Okay, guys. The results came in so just come with me." The two stood up and followed him to a bigger room where they saw pictures and everything about the scenario. So Tulio gave his statement…

"It's official. Jewel…you're not pregnant."

"What? Really?" Blu and Jewel said unison.

"Absolutely. I checked the entire readings and there's no sign of a baby anywhere. Heck, there isn't even any evidence that you did what you think you did with each other after the party."

Blu and Jewel sighed in relief. It looked the entire problem was over but then Jewel wanted to ask, "Hang on a minute. If I'm not pregnant then why was I sick during the whole trip?" Tulio explained, "Well you two were on a boat for a week so my best guess is that you were just suffering from seasickness." "Oh. Then what do you think we did when we got drunk?" "I don't think you guys got drunk at all. You say didn't remember most of what happened and that you woke up with your heads hurting just a little. It might've happened because everyone at the party got so excited that the crowd accidentally knocked you both out, then the staff brought you back to your room. And that 'fuzzy memory' you say you had of you and Blu actually 'together', I think it was just a dream you were having." Blu and Jewel were feeling a little more relieved. Then Blu asked, "If that's true then how do you explain the empty bottles that we found in our room?"

Tulio thought about that a little more. "Hmm…at the party were there any friends of yours there? Anyone you knew at least?"

"Well, we had three friends with us during the trip but only one of them was at the party. His name was Robert and he was also one of the staff."

"Robert? I think I've met him before, are you talking about one of Jewel's friends high school?" Jewel nodded to his question. "Yes, but what does that have to do with the situation?"

"Well, unless I'm wrong, I'm thinking after you got knocked out and the staff brought you back to your room safely, Robert left those bottles in your room as a prank." "What!?" Blu and Jewel yelled. The more they thought about it, the more it made sense but why would Robert pull a stunt like that, they wondered. Could it be that he did it out of jealousy or did he just think it would be funny? Because to the lovebirds it certainly wasn't funny. Blu really seemed steamed. "Oh, I can't believe this! If I ever see that limb beak again I wanna-" "Pop him in the kisser? Same here. Tulio, thank you for your help. We appreciate it so I think we'll be going now. Bye." They stood up and made it back to the waiting room, but as they were making it to the exit, Tulio stopped them. "Hold on a second. There's something else I need to tell you two." "What is it?" Blu asked. "Blu, Jewel. You know that you're not about to become parents right now, that's the good news. But…the bad news is, and I'm sorry to say this, but you two can never become parents." A bomb just got dropped.

"What?" Jewel said. She sounded the most shocked, more than Blu anyway. "It's true. Jewel, when I was looking at the results, I also found out that your body isn't built to bare children or even make them. Your structure design is unique, which shows that no matter that you can't have children. You can't even have a miscarriage. So if you two were ever able to get together, it would just be the two of you from then on. I'm sorry, and heck I'm surprise that your doctor and father don't know about this." Jewel tried to absorb his words but didn't show a face of taking it well. "Are you gonna be okay, Jewel?" She didn't answer. Blu held his wing and asked, "Jewel?" "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine. Dr. Monteiro, again thanks for the help." "No problem. My advice for you two now is to just go home, spend time with your family, and get some good resting tonight." "Okay. Bye." They waved to him and he did it back. Blu and Jewel then made it to the car and drove home.

Blu parked near the lawn of Jewel's house, ready to drop her off at her home. "Here we are. You feel good to be at home, Jewel?" She didn't answer her boyfriend. "Jewel? You're starting to make me worried." "Right, sorry. I'm just thinking about what Tulio said. Do you think we can talk about it later tonight at your house?" "Sure. You just take it easy until then, my dear. I'll be waiting." "Thanks. I had a great time with you by the way." She kissed his cheek before saying bye and leaving the car and entered her home. Blu smiled waving to her, and soon drove off to his home.

During these few hours, Jewel reunited with her father and Blu did the same with his mother. They talked to them about how the vacation was. How they had a great time at the pool, restaurant, and did a lot of other stuff ( _ **while leaving out the part that they had their situation in the end**_ ). So their folks were glad that they had a good time together and that there was no real trouble in the end.

So they settled in their homes. As for Jewel, she looked like she was having a hard time accepting what Tulio said but did her best to not let her dad see it.

Then when it was 5pm, Eddie let Jewel go out after she asked if she could visit Blu again. Once she walked out there and made it to his door, he opened it.

"Hi, Bluey Blush."

"Hello, sweetie."

He gestured her to come in and she was surprised to see a fireplace in the chimney, candle lights, and two mugs of hot chocolate near the living room couch.

"Wow. Did you do this?" Jewel asked.

"Yep. Since you wanted to come I thought I'd prepare in setting the mood." Blu winked.

"Where's Mary?"

"My mom decided to sleep early so she wouldn't disturb us."

"Then what are we standing around for?"

Blu and Jewel smiled as they sit on the couch. They cuddled and kissed before they drinked their chocolate and fed each other cookies. And they listened to their romantic music before they were ready to talk.

"So Jewel can you tell me what's bothering you?"

"Yeah. It's what Tulio said about me not having children."

"Oh. Yeah, that was kind of surprising for me too."

"That's not debatable. And Blu…I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Ever since our relationship got bigger, I didn't wanna to be apart from you. I wanted to be by your side every second of everyday. That's why I took care of you too much when you were sick. And I thought that if we were gonna have a baby then it might make another good excuse to have you stay with me. So I'm sorry."

"Hey, you don't have to apologize for anything. I love you, Jewel, and I don't like being apart from you either. And know this, whether we have a baby or not, I'm still keeping my promise. I'm not leaving you."

"Aww…" Jewel showed tears. "Thank you. Blu…I'm feeling so lucky to be with a bird like you." Blu came closer to her face. "I think I'm the lucky one, and let me ask, if we did have a baby, would you be happy as a mother?" "Yes. Despite what I said about not feeling ready I would've at least been happy. But knowing that I'm still gonna be with you…it makes me wanna live on forever." "Good. Same here." They brought their heads closer together and kissed again. Amongst any girl in the world, Jewel was feeling totally happy that she would get to spend her life with a boyfriend like Blu. Which made her only think of something; something that didn't seem like it would hurt her or Blu since she couldn't have children, but knew it was a little too extreme and it wasn't right, so she kept it to herself and they continued their snuggling.

They laid together in the couch and didn't do anything else but cuddle, eat, and watch TV. So they enjoyed it and went on with it all night. And both would soon wonder, with the news, what could they do with their lives together in the present?

* * *

 _ **There we go. Now their cruise time is official done and one can only wonder what they're gonna do next.**_

 _ **Now about that part where it mentioned Jewel's body never being able to bare children, I guess that makes it sad for you guys. But I thought it was the best way to make it look canon to "Roses."**_

 _ **Remember when Alex wrote it? He never said how long Blu and Jewel were married in this universe and from the description it looked like before Blu's death it was just him and Jewel at home and nobody else. So I'm sorry to say this but the loveable triplets of the blue lovebirds will not be here in this story…or will they?**_

 _ **Either way I hope this story's looking great to everyone.**_


	9. Love is Magic

_**This one I think just came to me. And can I just say it is amazing how me and many other Rio fans seem to admire this series as well as Rio.**_

* * *

CHAPTER NINE: LOVE IS MAGIC

Last night was a night full of cuddling passion. After Blu and Jewel came home and got to settle their time with the parents, they got to spend the night together in the Gunderson house. They talked to each other how well their relationship will go and cuddled through it all. Jewel loved Blu so much, and felt tempted to do more with him than just cuddle but knew that Blu wasn't ready for that. So they continued cuddling and eventually became tired enough to sleep on the couch together. That wasn't the first time they ever got to sleep together in their hometown, and not one of them felt uncomfortable about it. Then later early in the morning, Blu's mom, Mary, came out of her room to get a drink until she noticed her son and Jewel sleeping on the couch. She didn't mind it since she knew Blu was a safe fella, Jewel was trustworthy ( _ **and again, in this universe they are still animals, they can do whatever they want**_ ), so she put a warm blanket above them both.

"Sweet dreams, little Romeo." She softly chuckled, and placed her wing on Jewel's head. "Take care of him, my dear. Hmm…I wish David could meet you and see Blu now." She shed a tear, and felt happy about how far the lovebirds will go, then left them alone. A few hours later, Blu woke up and noticed Jewel happily sleeping in his wings still, and had her head on his chin. He smiled and slowly got her off. Blu then got to sit and stretch on the other side of the couch. He could only occupy himself by looking at the sleeping beauty that is Jewel. "Wow," He mumbled. "so beautiful. Nice. Caring. Smart. Funny. Maybe I shouldn't have rejected her offer last night. But then again...Eddie would still kill me." He laughed, and just continued staring at her. He felt a total sensation of bliss surging in him by just looking at her, and then thought with how fine things were, he sat on another couch and watched a show on his phone while wearing headphones.

Whatever Blu was watching, he seemed to love it as it made him chuckle. His small laughing may have been silent but it was enough to make Jewel wanna wake up. "Hmm?" She raised her head and noticed Blu staring at his phone after her vision cleared up. She chuckled and said, "Lazy bum." She sat up and stretched her wings, and felt grateful to sleep with her boyfriend again. As she realized he wasn't paying attention to her, she approached him slowly. "Oh, Blu. How are you feeling?" He didn't answer, still looking at his phone watching the show, so Jewel brought up a frown and tested him by saying more stuff like, "Blu, after that long night, I'm leaving you for Robert." Still there was no answer from Blu. So Jewel just laughed a little, and turned to see that there was a note of the living room's dining table. She took and read it.

 _ **Morning lovebirds, assuming that's when you'll wake up. Blu, Jewel, If you get this note then you'll be glad to know that I'll be spending the day at the market with Eddie. While you two were on the cruise, your dad and I began to bond and became close friends so we'll be helping each other out for today and he'll later introduce me to his sister Mimi. And Jewel, don't worry about your dad. He figured you would want to spend the night with my son and knew you would be safe with him. So he trusts you to stay with him as long as you'd like.**_

 _ **Now have a good day, you two, and in case anything happens, you have our numbers. Love you. From Mary.**_

Jewel smiled from that, and was grateful to take that as a real gift. "As long as I'd like, huh?" She grinned. Then without warning, Blu kissed her cheek in a surprise attack. "Morning, dear. I didn't see you wake up." He said to her.

"Morning, Bluey Blush. Nice of you to finally notice me." Jewel pretended to be mad.

"Oh I'm sorry. You were trying to get my attention?"

"Yes. But I don't care." She hugged him and gave him a passionate morning kiss. They then sat on the couch and spoke more. "So how are you feeling, Blu?"

"Great. Especially after that peaceful slumber last night."

"Oh yeah."

"Although I'm scared to think of what your father will do."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that." Jewel handed him the note, and Blu smiled after reading it.

"Well isn't that nice?"

"Yep. Now it also says my daddy trusts me to stay with you whenever I'd like to, so how about-" Blu cut her off by giving her kiss, to which she gave into again. They were on another make out session, cuddling their heads, wings, beaks, and lips together. They wanted to treat each other with a warm cozy sense of love and care, and they did it by not doing anything big but at least stuff good and comforting. They loved each other and savored their moment. After another hour passed, Blu was on top of Jewel. They stared into each other's eyes like they were treasured marbles. Jewel blushed, having her head turned, eyes shut, cheeks turned red, and beak smiling wide. Blu smiled back and slowly kissed her cheek multiple times.

"Jewel?" Blu said her name dreamily.

"Yes, Bluey Blush?" She didn't sound any different while looking at him again.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Hold me?"

"You got it." Jewel was still laying on the couch but Blu put his wings around and gently lifted her up to have her rest on him next. "Hmm...thanks, Blu." "Don't mention it." "No really, thank you." She kissed the top of his beak and didn't want any bit of her boyfriend to let go of her. "You're the best." "That's funny, I was gonna say the same thing about you, Jewel. Now after we enjoy our moment more, what do you wanna do next?" "Well...I was thinking maybe right now you can tell me what exactly you were watching on your phone?" Blu felt shocked and began to shake and stutter. "Oh, uh...I'm not sure if you would be interested." "Really? Is it something boring?" "Haha, not really." "Is it something that I wouldn't find comfortable?" "Well...uh, honestly no." "Then I guess you won't mind letting me look into your phone myself." Blu had his phone on the dining table and he quickly grabbed it away before Jewel could get the chance to look.

Blu laughed, "Haha, I don't think so."

"Oh what are you afraid of?"

"I ain't afraid of nothin'."

Jewel chuckled at his tough impression but still kept trying to grab the phone. They laughed with the struggle. Blu kept telling her "no", and Jewel kept laughing and begging with a "come on". Whatever Blu was watching, Jewel could tell it was something embarrassing so she didn't wanna miss it. So the two got off the couch and made a funny chase while they were both still laughing.

"Haha, Jewel, this is ridiculous. Why do you wanna know so badly?"

"Because if we're gonna make our relationship last I need to make sure you're not keeping any huge secrets from me. And I wanna make sure this isn't it."

They continued to laugh and run, up until Jewel finally got closer behind Blu and speedily wrapped her wings around him, which made him stop and blush as she pressed herself to him and tickled the sides of his waist. He blushed and laughed more until Jewel finally grabbed his phone. "Haha." She chuckled with pride. Blu noticed and felt like giving up.

"Oh…"

"Sorry, Blu. Look, I promise I'm not gonna do anything harsh, I just wanna know what you were watching. Plus I know that your phone is password protected so I can't exactly hack into it."

"Oh…okay. I'll show you." Blu gave in. Jewel gave him back the phone and he accessed back into what he was watching. Jewel also noticed that Blu's phone wasn't password protected. So Blu went to his phone's Netflix and showed his girlfriend what he was watching. "Oh my gosh…" Jewel gasped. "…you're a Brony?"

"Yes." Blu sounded mad. "So if you wanna laugh or do anything that would make me feel more embarrassed, then go ahead." Blu pouted and Jewel just an "oh gosh" kind of smile and then kissed his cheek. "Do you honestly think that I out of 'everypony' would do something that rude to you?"

"Well no, of course not, but-oh very funny." He tried to sound sarcastic but laughed.

"Come on. As your girlfriend and an elementary teacher, I'd never do anything so rude as to be judge-mental."

"I'm sorry, Jewel."

"It's okay." She kissed his cheek and held it with her wing. "And since I made you do that, can I share a secret with you?"

"Sure."

"I'm a Pegasister."

"Really? You're not saying that to make me feel better, are you?"

"No, I'm serious. When I was younger, my mom would often leave me My Little Pony toys, assuming that I would wanna play with them. And I did but I was never interested in the story until the actual show came out. The only problem I had with it was that it didn't come until I became an adult so I didn't want anyone to known that I was fond of what people call a kid's show."

"Wow...I kinda felt the same way."

"I know. And don't worry, your secret's safe with me. And are you glad you got to let that out, my Shining Armor?"

"Ooh, I think I am, Princess Cadence. And if you're wondering why I like it it's because I'm pretty sure you and I both know that it's fun, humorous, colorful, enjoyable, and-"

"Magical?"

"Exactly."

"Well then, now seeing that I have a great boyfriend who likes the same things I do, I just wanna ask now, do you wanna watch an episode with me? And how far caught up are you with the show?"

"Yes, and I believe I'm done with Season 6 since I began loving the show at the end of last year."

"Good. Might I suggest...'Power Ponies'?"

"Oh yeah."

They smiled and gave each other another kiss before sitting down on the couch, turning on the living room's TV, and played their favorite show. The two also hugged each other doing it. Not feeling awkward of how much they liked this but saw that they were almost more open to each other about it.

Author's Note: _**Speaking of which...**_

"Oh, Blu?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry that I forced you to show me what you were watching. That was rude of me."

"No, it's okay. You were just curious and you wanted me to be more opened to you and I can respect that."

"Thank you, and you know something else?"

"What?"

"It surprises me to how much you hardly complain about things."

"Hmm..."

Blu and Jewel chuckled and continued watching their show. And seeing they both reveal their likings to each other, it made their bond just a little stronger, and both of them had more fun plans on what to do afterwards.

* * *

 _ **Quite a random thought, I know, but it seemed good. And also, I know that when this and Alex's part of the story was first published, you all probably guessed that this universe wasn't gonna look any different from a Zootopia world but seeing how MLP is now referenced in this, I've decided that it's only birds that live like humans while animals are still animals. That's how the world in this story works.**_


	10. On The Job Part 1

_**Let's see what you guys think about this next set of chapters.**_

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: ON THE JOB (PT.1)

A few days later, Blu and Jewel have been going out more, still hanging out, and did just about everything they did before, but with more private cuddling than before. And they would love the fact that they get to watch MLP:FiM together when they were alone. And as that time was going on, Jewel never told her dad about what Tulio told her and Blu, deciding that that's something only they can handle themselves. And they haven't seen Robert since the prank but always remembered to teach him a good lesson when they see him again. Not only that, Rafael and Eva realized they couldn't wait anymore so they had their wedding at their vacation spot.

The gang was surprised by that but were happy for their friends, and knew that they were gonna be gone for a little while longer.

So from there, Jewel showed love to Blu, Blu showed the same thing and tried to do more ( _ **in the most respectfully and comfortable way**_ ), and never failed to. The two together were inseparable, and as they continued showing more love to each other, they felt like nothing would break them. Though there was this one time where they were close to falling apart.

On one big bright morning, Blu was helping his mom serve up some breakfast. They were making pancakes and eggs, and eventually sat down and ate.

"Yum...good as always, mom." Blu said, admiring his mother's cooking.

"Thank you, dear. But you should know that's because you're the one who always helps me." Mary smiled.

"That's because while dad's gone, I have to help you out."

"And that's why I love you, and how you act responsible for me and your future wife."

"Hey let's not talk crazy here."

They laughed and continued eating. Blu also realized something. For awhile he has been thinking about a marriage. Ever since he started dating Jewel, his mother and his new friends wouldn't stop teasing him about marrying her and the same thing went for her. Blu and Jewel sometimes felt he could just pretend a proposal just to shut them up but knew it wouldn't be right, and knew that it would just be too soon. But...

"Hey, mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"There's something I want to show you. It's something for Jewel."

"Really? Well what are you waiting for? Show me." She said excitedly, but had a pretty good idea on what it was. So Blu reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Mary's heart began to beat faster with the suspense until Blu opened the box. It was a wedding ring.

Mary gasped, "Oh my gosh! Blu...is that really?"

"A wedding ring for Jewel? Yep."

"Oh my. Blu when did you get this?"

"I bought this just a week ago. Since you and everybody kept driving me crazy about me and Jewel, I decided to finally buy this thing and save it until the time was right."

"Oh Blu..." Mary chuckled, feeling extremely happy that Blu was getting close to reaching on to the best part of his life. And at the same time she was feeling sad so she gave Blu a tight. Blu encouraged it and heard her sniffling, so he made the hug a little tighter just to comfort her. "Mom?" "Yeah?" "You know I still love you, right?" "Of course. I love you too and I'm happy for you. I just hope you'll remain happy with your life." "I will." So they continued hugging until they heard a knocking coming from the door. The two released the hug and Blu said, "I'll get it." He got up, walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. "Hello?" He said after opening it. There was no one there but an open area neighborhood. "Hello?" He said again until he looked down and saw a "Newspaper? Hello, we didn't ask for-ugh, never mind." He took the paper and got into the house. "Who was it, Blu?" "I don't know. Other than someone who thinks it's funny to leave his newspaper to us."

Blu just decided to sit on the couch and look at it. Normally he and Mary just watch what's new on TV or on their phones but now he just wanted to give this a chance and figure out what it is all about. Then he saw something very intriguing. "A Help Wanted Ad?" Then he read the rest of it. "Ms. T, the boss of the news company Daily Feather, is looking to hiring someone to write new stories for the company's 'Creative Tales' division. Set up an appointment today with Ms. T and you could get the chance to have the public easily read your own stories." Blu felt excited just by reading that ad (aloud), and already felt like wanting to take the job. But then put the newspaper down and thought about it more. If he took this new job then that meant he would leave his mom to do all the work in the bookstore. He didn't want that, but he did remember telling Jewel that he wanted to work for a publishing company, so he just didn't know what to do at the moment.

"I have no problem with it." Said Mary. Blu turned and saw she was looking at him with a smile.

"Mom? You heard me read that?"

"Yes, and again, I have no problem with it."

Blu got off the couch and approached her, "But mom-"

"No buts, mister. Look, do you honestly think I'm that blind? For a long time I've noticed that you wanted to get a job that would support you more and with the fact that you're growing up it doesn't bother me. So if you want to take that job then go ahead."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't wanna feel like I'm leave you still-"

"And you won't. Don't worry, I know you won't and believe me when I say I can handle things here. I promise."

"Oh…okay. Thank you, mom." He hugged her, and Mary saw that her son kept growing up more and more.

"You're welcome, and just know that if anything does happen, Eddie agreed to help me out in case and the Daily Feathers building is only two miles from here. Okay?"

"Alright, thanks. Also, about Jewel's dad, you and him aren't-?"

"Oh quiet, Blu."

They both laughed and hugged each other again, and very soon Blu looked at the ad more and gave the company a call, saying that he wants the job and to speak with Ms. T soon. And while he was making the call, he noticed something interesting. The person he was talking to was Ms. T, and her voice sounded…amazing. But he didn't let that stay in his head as she told him that he can make the interview later in the night. Blu was proud of it and later called Jewel, telling her that he was about to get a job interview, and she was also proud of it, but seemed to show more happiness for it.

So for the rest of the day, Blu helped his mother out more in the bookstore, and noticed that Eddie came to visit and helped her more. Mary and Eddie claim that they're only bonding as friends but Blu was suspicious about it, thinking maybe Eddie still didn't like him but liked Mary so he wanted to date her so that way Blu and Jewel will eventually become siblings-in-law and couldn't date anymore. But Blu decided not to get paranoid and hanged out with Jewel before they both drove to the Daily Feather building.

Soon they both came in, and when they made it to the hallway that lead to Ms. T's office, they were shocked to see that Blu wasn't the only one who wanted the job. The hallway had about ten birds and the company was only hiring one. "Oh boy." Blu gulped, feeling too worried at that point. But Jewel took his wing and whispered, "Hey it's okay. You'll get it. I'm sure of it." "Okay. Thanks for offering to come with me for moral support." "No problem. Let's sit down." And they did. They sat down on two of the chairs in the hallway. Jewel felt excited for Blu and couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh Blu…I know you're gonna do great when you get here."

"Thanks, dear. And do you think my stories will be good enough?"

"Absolutely. Heck, ever since you told me that you were an author and showed me all those original stories, I was just beyond entertained. One heck of an enjoyment, and if I and your family love them, then the world will love them too."

"Thanks. It's amazing how you never stop being so encouraging."

"Well that's just what I do, Bluey Blush." She rested her head on his shoulder, and even though he always liked it, he didn't know how to feel with doing that inside a line of birds.

An hour later, a new bird would go into Ms. T's office to take the interview but then would leave in mopy or angry face. Showing that each that went in didn't get the job until it was Blu's turn. He stood up and Jewel gave him a good luck kiss before he smiled and went in. Blu felt that with Jewel's encouragement and the support of his friends, he thought he was ready and was able to get the job. Feeling totally confident. However, that feeling was quickly washed away as he opened the door and saw her. He was in the office and looked at who could've been his new boss…Ms. Tentatrice.

* * *

 ** _(Low blow) OOH. What do you guys believe will happen next?_**


	11. On The Job Part 2

_**If you guys read the third paragraph to Ch.10 and looked up what "Tentatrice" means, then there's a great chance you guys will get a real big vibe.**_

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN: ON THE JOB (PT.2)

Blu entered the office, ready for the interview of his new job and felt totally confident all thanks to his friends but as he was all the way in, he froze as he saw his boss, Ms. Tentatrice. Blu was frozen because she…was beautiful. She was a beautiful blue macaw. Her beak was sharp, her feathers smooth and as dark as Blu's feathers, her suit seemed rich and bright, and her whole slender form made her look more beautiful than Jewel.

Blu just couldn't staring at her and it made him guilty, feeling he was betraying Jewel just by looking at who could've been his new boss. And when Ms. T soon looked at him, she looked like she had the same reaction for him, but quickly washed that expression away to start the interview.

"(clearing throat)…Hello, sir." She kindly says.

Blu quickly got out of the trance. "Oh, hello, Ms. T, I'm Tyler Blu Gunderson." Then he sat down on the chair in front of her desk, and the interview begins.

"Mr. Gunderson? Oh I remember, you called me earlier today, didn't you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well alright, to get this started, why don't you let me see your resume, sir?"

"Right." He handed her resume, and even a printed copy of one of his short stories. Ms. T looked through the whole thing and was very impressed.

"So your original job was that you worked at a bookstore?"

"Yes, ma'am. Well actually it was more of a family business."

"Family business? Interesting. And on another note, it seems you are one when it comes to being prepared, like already showing me your work here."

"Thank you. What exactly do you think of it."

"So far it seems very interesting. A young adventurer macaw fighting off cockatoos in a helicopter. You have impressive handwriting and seemed to great with storytelling."

"Thanks."

So she looked through it more and Blu showed a patient while looking around the room. Ms. T's office was a little big and looked rich in detailing, and was impressed by the view she had. Large windows that revealed a good view of the city. It already made Blu feel good enough to work here if he got the chance. Ms. T was liking Blu's story, but while Blu was looking away, Ms. T secretly kept staring at him. She had the same expression that Blu had on her and was already having thoughts of joy and pleasure by looking at how Blu is to her eyes.

After looking through the resume and at Blu's face more, Ms. T showed a face being impressed and made her decision. "Well Mr. Gunderson, I like your work, but I'm of course looking for only one writtter so unless the others show me anything else I think I can call in you by tomorrow morning. So unless or until then…you're hired."

"Really? Oh, Ms. T thank you very much, so much." He stood up and the two shook each other's wings with smiles. Me. T gave Blu back the papers and he stood up, ready to leave, until he noticed something. "Uh, Ms. T?" "Yes?" "I couldn't help but notice that your name plate says 'Nicole Tentatrice.' Isn't tentatrice French for temptress?" Ms. T blushed and stuttered a little. "O-Oh yeah. I'm sorry. You're the first person who's noticed and I know that name is awfully weird but-" "Hold on please, I didn't say that it was weird. I just think it's specially unique." "Really?" "Yeah. I mean a lot of people can't translate that, it's always good to have a unique name. Plus to my eyes you look like a kind and honest woman to me rather than a temptress." "W-Why thank you, sir. I appreciate that, but if you do get the job, don't think flattery is gonna give you some quick promotion, okay?" "Wouldn't dream of it." They both laughed and gave each other a wave goodbye before Blu walked out and let the person in. Then noticed Jewel sitting in one of the chairs to hallway. He smiled, looking at her almost made him forget about Ms. T's face. Throughout the moments he knew that she was more kind and beautiful than any other bird and never wanted to betray her because he was felt like he was being seduced by someone else.

So once he approached her, she smiled and quickly hugged him. "Oh! That felt like it took forever, sweetie."

"Oh, nice to see you miss me."

"Like I can ever stop. So did you get the job?"

"We'll know in the morning."

"Oh boy. Please tell me about it when we get in the car."

"You got it."

They walked out of the hallway and were on their way of the building. Through it though, Blu looked back at Ms. T's door and had a good thought that she and him would become good friends. And despite his feelings, he knew that they would be just friends. But…for her, as she was still in her office, interviewing more birds, she had one great thought in her mind.

"Tyler Blu Gunderson. Talented, kind, looks both honest and nervous. Not too mention very handsome. Let's see how that lover boy feels when he really gets to know me more." She smiled, pretending to still pay attention to the other interviewed birds. She looked like she was up to no good and looked like she was about to achieve it.

After a few minutes, Blu and Jewel got out of the elevator and made it to the first floor. They were ready to leave until Blu bumped into someone, causing them both to fall on the floor.

"OW!" "WHOA!"

Jewel was shocked by the look of it and helped them both up. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked both of them. Blu responded, "Yeah." He was up and the two noticed that the other bird appeared to be brown macaw. Blu helped him too. "Gosh, sir, I'm so sorry."

"No, no, I'm okay, I'm fine." The macaw responded, and after rubbing his head and opening his eyes, he showed a shocked impression when he looked at Blu and Jewel's faces. "Whoa. It worked." He strangely mumbled. The two were weirded out by that until Blu responded, "Oh your papers, let me get that." "No it's okay, I got it." "I insist." The two picked up the papers and Blu gave what he had to him.

"Thank you, Mr…?"

"Blu Gunderson." They shook wings.

"And my name is Jewel. Yours?"

"Uh Garrett. Are you two here for the new job interview? I've never seen you here before."

"Actually my boyfriend here just went through it, I'm just here for support." She brought her head to his blushing boyfriend's shoulder.

"Oh in that case, I thought you should know that I'm the photographer here, and if you got the job then I say welcome, congrats, and good luck."

"Thanks." Blu said. "Wait, what do you mean good luck?"

"You'll like working here but I only have to warn you; when it comes to Ms. Tentatrice, she's nice but when it comes to gettin' done, she's more than too assertive."

Blu gave puzzled look with a smile while Jewel looked more confused, thinking, "Ms. Tentatrice?"

"Just kidding. You'll have a good time with us. I can show you how things work here, and Ms. T, well…well she'll do what all bosses do. Anyway, bye." He walks off and Blu just laughs, "Bye. He seems nice. Hmm..." then they both walked out the door. Blu still had a smile on his face but Jewel still looked suspicious, not too mention a little worried. They soon got in the car and drove away. Through the whole ride, Jewel wanted to talk but felt nervous to until Blu noticed her expression. "Jewel, sweetie, are you okay?" "Huh? Oh I'm sorry. Uh, you didn't tell me yet on how the interview went." "Right. It was great since Ms. T seemed to love my work and she herself very pretty nice, so I think I won't have any problem working with her."

"I think I would." Jewel mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Sorry it's just...just moments ago, Garrett said that the boss's name was Ms. Tentatrice, and I know for a fact that tentatrice is french for temptress. Just hearing that..."

"Oh. Gosh, I'm sorry. I was afraid of that."

"Afraid of what?"

"Well, in case you wanna ask, to was...uh...(sigh)...considered to be very appealing, even to my eyes, but from that she seemed very nice and when I asked her about her name, she looked like she was disappointed in her own name. All I did from there was just tell her that it was only a unique and that to me she looked more like an honest woman to me."

A part of Jewel wanted to get mad at Blu, but from hearing his words go like that, she knew he was being totally honest. Even though she didn't feel comfortable about Blu working for someone named Tentatrice, she thought she should be nice and remembered that this is a career that he wanted. So she wanted to accepted by trusting him and asking him something.

"So...we weren't tempted or anything?"

"Te-? Oh." He looked worried but soon smiled and made a quick kiss on her cheek. She looked shocked until she turned to him and heard him say, "Honestly, yes. But I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'm always gonna stay loyal to you. Sure girls in the world that appear to be beautiful but the thing that's special about you is that you, my mesmerizing Jewel, are beautiful both physically and emotionally."

"Aww, Blu you-"

"And keep in mind, that feeling of jealous you're getting right now is the feeling I had the day I met Robert. So now you know I feel."

"Oh, way to ruin the moment." Jewel joked and playfully slapped Blu's wing. They both laughed and felt at ease. Jewel felt at ease knowing all of what Blu said, and Blu himself felt good to tell her truth. He will be loyal and he will stay that way as long as he focuses more on Jewel. Only...here's to hoping that that loyalty will last as Ms. T might plan on something bad.

* * *

 _ **Sorry that this one was short. But...My OC's now in this, as I may've mentioned before. And tell me honestly, what do you think of Ms. Tentatrice? BTW,**_ _ **If I ever decided the voices for the OCs on this, then I would say…Sally Field is Mary, Emily Blunt is Ms. Tentatrice, and as established before, I would like it if 40 year old Tom Hulce did Garrett's voice.**_


	12. On The Job Part 3

_**Okay, some of you may or may not have gotten a little bit of goosebumps from the last chapter. But let's see what you think of this.**_

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE: ON THE JOB (PT.3)

The next day, after Blu had that interview and he and Jewel had their talk, he just got up earlier in the morning than he usually did. He was feeling anxious at night, even during sleep, so he woke up at like 4am, unplugged his alarm clock, made himself hot chocolate, and sat down in the kitchen, staring at his phone, waiting for Ms. T or anyone in the news company to call him. No one would believe how impatient he was feeling. "Grr! Come on, how much longer is this gonna take?" He growled and said in his head. "I'm expecting a call from the Daily Feather, hoping to hear from someone about the chance that I'll finally get the job." He was heating up but then settled, not wanting to overreact. So he still just continued sitting down and tried to remember more about what he told his beloved Jewel on the night of their first date together, to pass the time. "But later on, I want to work for a publishing company, not that I hate the family business, but in the future, I really need a job that would support me better." And remembering that day made fall into a dreamily state that forced him to remember what happened next.

Jewel kindly asked "Do you imagine having a wife and kids in the future?" And she looked embarrassed too.

Then Blu responded, "Well...maybe, but that's the trick to life, we don't know what the future will bring."

"Well thanks for the answer, Mr. Smartypants." She teased back at Blu.

That memory just made him smile dreamily. Made him forget about the job and focus more about how beautiful Jewel was and is to him, how nice Jewel was since then, and how their love for each other increased since then. It also made him feel guilty, because while he was looking back at his life with Jewel, he then felt like he was now up just to wait until he could hear his new boss's voice again. Her voice was very much divine and her face was tempting to stare at. Thinking about her made Blu just feel totally guilty, but he gave himself a good slap to the shoulder and said, "No! The way how I feel about that is nothing but stupidity. No matter what happens, I love Jewel and not Ms. T. And I meant that when I said it to her. Jewel is the only girl in my life that makes me happy. Aside from mom, of course. Also...ow." He rubbed his shoulder next. Then after the next second passed, Blu's phone rang. Causing him to get jumpy and quickly grab it as he kept slipping from his wings when he was trying to pick it up.

Then he finally caught it and answered it.

"Hello?" Blu said, trying to be calm and cool.

"Hello, Mr. Gunderson." That was Ms. T's voice.

"Yes, is that Ms. T?"

"Yep. Mr. Gunderson, I can probably guess you were feeling anxious to get this call?"

"You have no idea." They both chuckled, but Blu stopped because that suddenly didn't feel right.

"Well, sir. I'm happy to say that as much as I liked the others trying to show their work...you are officially hired."

"Really?" He got excited.

"Oh yeah. You are now the Daily Feather's newest writer for the Creative Tales division. All you have to do is come to the building and write your own original short story every three weeks, and send it to me in person. After that I can give your paychecks. And you can start tomorrow."

"Alright. Wait, wouldn't you rather have me email the stories to you or something?"

"Oh…well no. With this business it has to be done in person. For…just for safety precautions since we don't always receive emails very quickly and having it done here is faster and less distracting."

"O-Okay, I understand. Thank you so much for this, Ms. T."

"You're welcome. Now, your first day in the business starts tomorrow. And if you need any help you can just come to me or our photographer, Garrett."

"Got it. Is that all?"

"Uh-huh. See ya soon, okay?"

"Yes. Bye."

He hung up and wanted to bounce around the room, but did that in silence, and even noticed that the tone in Ms. T's voice was a little odd, almost like she was nervous or hiding something. But ignored that since he thought about how well the job will go for him, how his mother was explode with joy, and how much Jewel was going to shower him with kisses for the fact he finally got his dream job. Then he also became weirded out by something else. Ms. T said the company would call him but how come she already did that at 4am? Blu wanted an answer to come soon but not too soon. It made his suspicions rise up higher.

"Wow. N-No. Now's not the time to be suspicious but proud over the fact that I have a job like this. Man, this is awesome." He said. And all the way at Ms. T ( _ **aka Nicole**_ )'s house, she was alone at her bed, looking at her clock while placing her phone down beside her and very smoothly. She chuckled and shook with chills before saying, "Oh yeah. I'll see you very soon, handsome." She laughed, hugged herself, and imagined…what her life would be like if Blu got to be her boyfriend. It made her heart pound awfully fast, and even though she wasn't planning on doing anything stupid and was unaware of Jewel, she really wanted to win Blu's heart.

A few hours later, Blu was still up, anxious to finish the first story that he planned on giving to the company. Already he was so caught up in the excitement that inspiration came to him for his new original story.

A short story of a little macaw becoming so addicted to books that he gained powers that allowed him to enter other universes.

So he worked through its every detail, and was nearly done when the clock reached to seven in the morning. As he was typing the final words, he felt a tap on his shoulder, turned, and saw his tired mother. "Sweetheart…(yawn)…what are you doing?" "Oh hi mom." He stood up and gave her a hug. "How are you feeling?" "I'm good but I'll ask again, what are you doing?" "Oh. I just got a call from the Daily Father, and guess what…they hired me!" "Really?" "Uh-huh! So they said I can start working tomorrow. That's why I'm working on this short story now. And I'm almost done." "Alright! Oh I'm so proud of you, son." Mary made the hug tighter, and it made her excited enough to say "By the way, if I have to be honest about something new here, it's that ever since you showed me that wedding ring you were saving for Jewel, I've just been dying to secretly talk about it to her and every one of my friends." "Oh?! You're not really gonna do that, right?" "No. But I really, really, really want to if it means getting Jewel excited and embarrassing my son like that." "Haha." Sarcastic tone. But that conversation did make them laugh sweetly.

Though Mary did agree to keep Blu's surprise a secret, it killed her to hold it down, and very hard in fact. So after that, they set up breakfast and ate together, and Blu was thankfully not tired enough to help his mother before finishing the story.

So far through his eyes it looked amazing, and Jewel thought the same thing when she got to read it on the papers a couple weeks after Blu told her that he got the job.

They were sitting together when they first read it at the outside bench of a sandwich place on a bright day.

"My gosh. Blu this is awesome! Personally I think your story about the world turning into a new future full of zombies and a young chick finding that magic ring grants him all wishes are still my top favorites but this still enjoyable."

"Thanks, Jewel. (Kisses her cheek)…Knowing that you, my mom, and everybody else likes it really means a lot."

"You're welcome. By the way, about Ms. T what exactly did she think about it?"

"She liked it. Enough to put here on the papers and have Garrett create a good picture panel for it. Though for some reason, every time when I try to remember it, I keep imagining her just looking at the work for just a second and then suddenly jumps up to yell 'Alright! We'll publish it, my man!'"

"And why's that?" That thought began to worry her a little.

"Don't know, it just pops up and doesn't always seem to go away. But I try not to think about that since I love to focus more on how much love my girl shows me for being a success." Blu purred and it made Jewel do a sassy whistle.

"Ooh, tiger, now that's what I like to hear."

They purred to each other and cuddled their heads while still sitting down on the bench. During that, Jewel looked back at the newspaper and it made her smile that Blu was able to do something as fun as share the story to the public and show his creativity, and it made Jewel think of some fun related to that.

"Hey Blu? I have something in mind."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can write a story for me on the paper?"

"Hmm?"

"Make a story for me. It's actually one that I've had in my mind for years, thought I was never that good with writing it or any story."

"Oh…well what's it about?"

"It's about the very thing that I always pictured myself being; a bird out in the wild. I imagine my story being about these two birds who are young and are also the first blue macaws to roam and rule the earth, and not only that, they also go through all sorts of adventures because they even have the power of immortal from the love that they both bare."

Blu felt a little nerved until he heard all of that. The idea of it seemed fun and exciting, as it would have a lot of potential for it become something more and continue on forever. But it also made him say something that was a surprise to both him and Jewel.

"Wow. Jewel, I gotta say I think a story sounds amazing. But...but I'm afraid I can't make that."

"What?"

"I can't make that. The point of my job is that I'm suppose to write an original story, not someone else's. A-And just in case if you wanted me to take the credit, I can't do that either, it wouldn't feel right."

"Oh. Well, why can't you do it during the times when you're not busying writing the others."

"Because during those times I have to work on figuring what else I'm gonna write for the paper, Ms. T says I have to write a new story every three weeks..."

"Oh, Ms. T. Alright then." She got up from the chair and looked mad.

"Huh? Jewel, what's wrong?"

"(humph)...It's just that, every time when we talk about your job and it leads to your boss, I just can't help but stop thinking about 'Ms. T'. Like now. Or better yet, Ms. Tentatrice. (gag)...Just hearing her name makes me feel sick."

"What? O-Okay, I see what you mean but come on, she isn't anything like that."

"Really? She's never once done anything like tickle your back." Her tone was beginning to rise but Blu didn't want himself to be like that.

"No, no, no. Since the interview I told you that I will always be loyal to you and to this day that hasn't changed."

"Really? So you never once spend some time together in one room?"

"Nope. Well except for the interview and one time when I had to show her my story to give to the paper and she had to give me my first paid-check. Then after that Garrett just shows me around the building and proves to be a good friend. B-B-But Jewel, why else are you talking like this? One moment you were talking about how proud you were of me, then you start to get a little agitated when I disagreed about making a story for you."

Jewel wanted to protest and quickly realized that he was right. So she took a slow deep breath and finally said, "Okay...I guess I'm only being like this is because...ever since the interview I've been getting too many bad vibes because of that name. Tentatrice. I haven't met her yet and I feel like she's planning something bad, and I guess...I guess I just wanted to make an excuse that'll make me get mad at her and...make you wanna quit and hang out with me even more."

"Jewel...is that all?" A thing like that would make a guy mad but Blu was more understanding than that. So he just smiled and was about to hug his girlfriend, but she just avoided it. "Huh?" He said surprisingly. Then Jewel responded, "Wait. Blu, I'm sorry. Right now, I think I've been feeling too mad lately. How about you let me take some time to myself? That way you can work and put a smile on Tentatrice's face." "Jewel..." He tried to take her wing but she just kept avoiding him, looking disappointed. "Just please...leave me alone." She turned and left to her car with an angry face. Seeing that only made Blu feel upset inside, so he sat back down on the bench while thinking.

"What's wrong with her? I can tell she's feeling jealous and yes I admit I do feel tempted around the look of my new boss but I'm still trying my best to be loyal. And Ms. T hasn't done anything to actually attract me, thankfully. She's nice and appreciative. And already Jewel thinks she's being left out. I'm not doing wrong. Maybe...maybe we just need time to settle down. Give each other some space until we're ready to talk." Then Blu smiled, trying to be positive as he walked home.

For Jewel, she was in the car kind of thinking the same thing. "What is wrong with me? All that because he disagreed with me for once and I'm being paranoid. Blu has only been working for that T girl for two weeks and I can see in his eyes that he hasn't done anything to betray me. He's nothing like that. Maybe...it's just me. It's obvious that I'm feeling too jealous and that I'm overreacting because of the unlikely chance that someone's gonna steal my Bluey Blush away from me." When she thought those words, a tear fell out from her eye, and sniffled a little. "My Bluey Blush. I'm sorry, Blu. Maybe I can have a talk with him later and apologize. And maybe even meet Ms. T and get to know her better. At least that way things for all of us will be just fine." She smiled and knew that things would turn up, and hoped that Blu didn't think she was being inconsiderate.

But it unfortunately wasn't that simple. Throughout the rest of that day, the two kept imagining how that last conversation they had could've been worse. And in their minds it was, so extremely worse. When Jewel was alone in the bedroom of her house, she kept imaging herself yelling at Blu and vice versa. She kept thinking about these words appear in her head.

"Do you wanna push me away?" She thought of a new version of what could've happened.

"Why would I wanna push you away, I love you. You're my girlfriend, Ms. T is just my boss-"

"Yeah, a boss who might easily tempt you and force you to date her or else she could fire you from that stupid job."

"Stupid job? It's my dream job. I like creating stories and I wanna work for something that can help me in my life."

"And working for me doesn't seem right anymore? Hanging out with the girl who loves you."

"If you really loved me would be more happy for me than this and not be so naive enough into thinking that I would betray you." That created silence, and made Blu look regretful.

"Naive? You know what...I think I'd like to be alone right now."

"Wait, Jewel."

"Forget it! Just leave me alone!" Then she ran into her car and drove, making Blu stand by the restaurant looking confused and upset before kicking a rock. After that, Jewel got out of her train of thought when she heard a knock on the door and her dad's voice. "Sweetie, are you okay?" "Huh? Yeah-yeah, dad, I'm okay." "Okay then. I'm about to head out for a drive, just to let you know, bye." "Bye, love you daddy." "Love you too." Then he drove off, and Jewel was left alone in the house. It made her feel cold and wanting to sit on the living room couch. She sat and thought more about what could've happened. She pictured herself being more worse and feeling she broke his heart, and just enough to make her feel like that their relationship...was over. And at that final thought, she laid down on the couch and began to sob with her face on the seat.

"Oh my gosh. Blu...I-I'm sorry. I know that it didn't go that way but still I feel everything just went down south and it won't go away. I-I-I'm so sorry." What she didn't know was that Blu was feeling the same way. After Mary decided to take a nap, Blu was alone in his room and didn't have tears flowing down but did have fear and worry for himself and Jewel. He kept picturing the same things and it wasn't any better, and it made Blu think, "Oh gosh. Jewel, I-I'm sorry. I don't know what to do, and I now feel like I'm not trying hard enough. It's been two weeks and suddenly I feel like we're being pulled apart." He felt like he wanted to cry but couldn't. Then he when felt like giving up, he lifted his head, and saw a photo.

It was a photo of him, Jewel, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Eva, and even Tulio and Linda. Seeing it reminded him of how much his life changed when he first met Jewel, and it gave him a plan to make sure that nothing for the two of them will go down south. So he grabbed his phone and made the best call that he could.

Jewel was still on the couch trying to settle down until she heard her phone ring, and decided to answer it. "Hello? Is that you, Blu?" She didn't get an answer but rather heard music and then a singing voice.

 _ **( "If You're Not The One" by Daniel Bedingfield )**_

 _ **If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?**_

 _ **If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?**_

 _ **If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?**_

 _ **If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?**_

The singing wasn't perfect but was put into a tone that made Jewel stop crying and want to listen more.

 _ **I never know what the future brings,**_

 _ **But I know you are here with me now**_

 _ **We'll make it through**_

 _ **And I hope you are the one I share my life with**_

 _ **I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand**_

 _ **If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?**_

 _ **Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**_

 _ **If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?**_

 _ **If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?**_

 _ **If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?**_

 _ **If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?**_

 _ **I don't know why you're so far away,**_

 _ **But I know that this much is true**_

 _ **We'll make it through,**_

 _ **And I hope you are the one I share my life with,**_

 _ **And I wish that you could be the one I die with,**_

 _ **And I pray in you're the one I build my home with,**_

 _ **I hope I love you all my life**_

 _ **I don't want to run away but I can't take it , I don't understand,**_

 _ **If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?**_

 _ **Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**_

 _ **'Cause I miss you body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away,**_

 _ **And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today,**_

 _ **'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right,**_

 _ **And though I can't be with you tonight,**_

 _ **You know my heart is by your side**_

 _ **I don't want to run away but I can't take it,**_

 _ **I don't understand,**_

 _ **If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?**_

 _ **Is there any way I can stay in your arms?**_

She fell dreamily onto the couch after hearing the whole thing and couldn't find the right words for what Blu just did for her. "Awww...Blu...I..." "It's okay. Jewel, I'm sorry. I promise I kept trying and-" "No, it's okay. Look I'm sorry, I was the one who suddenly overreacted. I-It was stupid of me." "And it was stupid of me if I wasn't showing you much affection." "Don't worry. Trust me I am never gonna doubt you like that again. And tomorrow, if you want, maybe the three of us can go eat together. You, me, and Ms. T." "Actually...I think I'd rather go on a date with the best girl, and that's you." Hearing that really made her feel even better than when she heard the song. "You know me so well." Then they made a smooch sound through the phones and agreed to go on their next date the next day.

* * *

 _ **Sorry if this chapter didn't make much sense but you know me...rushed. Hoped you guys liked how that ended, and know that the dramatic "On the Job" step isn't done yet. But let there be a lesson for that: temptation is nothing but a weakness, always show better communication for the ones you love, and do not always picture things that could've been worse when they can get better. Which leads me to mentioning this; don't ask why but my guilty conscience has been eating me up lately due to the multiple sensual scenes I've made in my stories, which was/is why I appropriated the chapters here and the others. So I'm still working on these and holding my promise on never making lemons.**_

 _ **And another thing, starting tomorrow, it'll officially be...the 2ND ANNIVERSARY OF MY ARRIVAL HERE ON FFN AND OF WHEN I OFFICIALLY BECAME T8ECR34T0R! (crowd cheers)**_

 _ **So enjoy, and have a good one.**_


	13. On The Job Part 4

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: ON THE JOB (PT.4)

The next day, Blu and Jewel did what they wanted to have a date together alone in the park. It was cold outside but it was only enough to make them put their wings around each other. Both of them were having a picnic, enjoying the morning sky, and admiring each other's company without a worry in the world.

"Hmm…thank you for setting this up, my little Bluey Blush." Jewel said, trying to snuggle closer to Blu.

"You're welcome. Anything to make you feel happy after yesterday."

"Yesterday was just an overreaction, but now I'm glad to have a peaceful time with you. But by the way, are you sure maybe we can't set up a time where the two of us and Ms. T can possibly meet and get to know each other?"

"Nah. If you want to set something up that like that then that'll be your choice. But right now I just want to give you some appreciation." Blu giggled and kissed Jewel gracefully. She blushed more than he ever would and enjoyed it. So they laid down and gave each other repeated kisses to the beak while also looking at the sky. Like every romantic couple, they wanted to see what forms the clouds would shape into.

• Jewel spotted one that looked like a roller coaster loop de loop.

• Blu saw a treasure chest with a falling ring and a couple coins.

• They saw two clouds that looked like wild birds nuzzling their beaks as they were flying.

The whole sky sight was beautiful and they wouldn't stop commenting on all of them. Until Blu remembered something. "Hey Jewel? Would you like to see something?"

"Uh-huh."

Blu reached down to the lower pocket of his jacket, and in doing so, he was unable to notice that the box with his surprise wedding ring was loose and the ring launched out of his pocket and rolled away through the park grass. Blu's ring was gone, but that wasn't what he was looking for. He reached even deeper until he brought out…his phone. He carried it to her after turning it on and showed her something new he added to his notepad app. Jewel took a good look, reading every word, and was surprised with joy when she saw what it was.

"My story?"

"Yep. After our chat last night I decided to write your story for you. It's not fully done yet but what do you think of it so far?"

"I love it. Every word in it is just what I imagined. The origin of a new universe and the two characters are so admiring to one another as they live with their immortal lifespan."

"Like us?"

"Oh yeah. Blu, thank you so much for this. I really love it."

"I'm glad."

"And, uh, would you be okay if I bring up something important?"

"Sure."

"I would really appreciate it if you wanted to keep this as just a story for us."

"Okay, yeah."

"And uh…(gulp)…if I have to be honest about something. I actually came up with this story on the first week we met."

Blu blushed deeper, seeing that Jewel really did love him from the beginning.

"Does that sound weird, Blu?"

"No, no, not at all. I mean, if I have to be honest, it is surprising. I didn't exactly think you liked me that much when we met."

"Well…from then to now, I always thought of you as very charming and nice. It's like my feelings for you were so great that they were couldn't be written in a book, and that I was waiting for the right to let them out. I…I real did and do love you, Blu."

"Wow."

Both of them were blushing and were feeling proud and invincible. So they slowly embraced each other and kissed very soft and lovingly. They shared their affection to each other as they continued laying on the picnic blanket, and didn't have anymore worries as they continued their picnic date. Though for Blu, sooner or later worries come to him when he would realize that wedding ring literally rolled outside the park and fell into the sewer under the city streets. But he never did notice. He totally forgot about the whole thing because of how proud he felt with his life and his relationship with the best girl. And he kept that feeling inside of him for the past nine weeks. He spent time with Jewel's friends, helped his mother around the house and even did the same for Eddie sometimes, spent more dates with Jewel, and was able to finish more stories to give his boss.

Speaking of which, for her, Ms. Nicole T, as she was receiving more and more of Blu's stories during the nine weeks, and secretly admired him more and more. His stories were so creative and enjoyable, and she loved it evertime he came to visit her in the office, wether it was for help with something or to submit a new tale. She really fell crazy in love for Blu, by the look of his face, the sound of his voice, and with how strong he looked to her. It was a challenge for her to even just focus on what he was saying since she couldn't stop fantasising her life with him. She imagined herself and Blu being the most romantic couple yet, and every thought of it felt good to her. But she still kept her feelings a secret and was still unaware of his relationship with Jewel.

So, with how much of feelings Nicole was hiding in, she thought it was finally time to stop. On the next day before the newest deadline, Nicole asked Garrett to bring Blu to her office. He did so, and Blu was curious as to what she wanted until he came. When he did come in, he shut the down, and notice her. Nicole was a nice black dress that her look more beautiful than ever, and it made Blu blush. So he sat down on the chair near her desk and tried to pull up a friendly attitude.

"Hi, Ms. T. You wanted to see me?"

Nicole did the same thing, trying to make sure nothing would become awkward. "Hi Mr. Gunderson. Yes, listen for these many weeks I just want to say that I really admire y-you-your work. And I am super proud of the fact that you've worked really hard at sharing these stories, helping me or your fellow employees when we needed it. You have done great."

"You think so? W-Well, thank you, ma'am."

"You're welcome. In fact, I was thinking…now would be a good time and that you receive a promotion." She stood up and slowly walked to the other side of her desk. Blu was too excited to notice what she was to do. "A promotion? Really? Wow, thanks, I know I've worked for quite a while but I didn't think I'd move up this soon. This is great." "Good." Nicole made it up to him and suddenly pressed her wings to Blu's shoulders, which shocked him. "Because I have a feeling you'll LOVE this one." She stood and looked very beautiful as she lowered her head and tried to launch a kiss on Blu. Her beak was remotely close to Blu's, but with that stunning surprise, Blu dodged it and got off of the chair before Nicole kissed it instead. "Huh?"

"Ms. T, what in the world are you doing?" Blu sounded scared.

Nicole couldn't take it anymore. So she changed her tone of voice to sound very very attractive. "What? Doesn't it look obvious? The promotion is that you now get to be the boss's boyfriend. Now how about you start calling me just Nicole and take your reward which is my lips." She giggled and walked up to Blu, ready to kiss him again, but Blu dodged it again. And did it again and again with fear because Nicole attempted to kiss four more times. She didn't look annoyed but rather happy, "Haha. Oh playing hard to get, I see. Isn't this something you want?" "(gulp)…No. Look, I see what's going on here, and I'm really flattered uh…Nicole. But I can't accept this offer. I would only accept if you were my girlfriend Jewel!" Hearing that shocked Nicole like a bullet shot. Already she was feeling wrong and awkward about the situation until she had a thought that made her smile deeply. "You have a girlfriend?" "Yes." "Mmm…how do you I know you're not making this up because you're nervous around me?" "What?!" "Oh don't deny it. I've seen how you looked at me when we first met. You were always a gentlebird, so now I'm asking you, no more secrets and lies, so just come on and kiss me." "No! No thank you. Ugh, Jewel had problems about you and now I'm seeing she had every right to feel that way. So I'm sorry but you can forget the promotion!" Blu was mad and was about to run before Nicole got his wing and was able to at least kissing him good on the cheek. Blu blushed massively until he got out of her grip and ran out the office. He tried to run across the room where everyone was working, and thankfully no bird noticed him, except for Garrett, who Blu was thankful to run into.

"Whoa. Blu, hey are you alright?"

"Garrett, oh thank goodness. Listen, I need your help with something."

"Okay, what?"

"Oh Mr. Gunderson." They both heard Nicole from across the room.

Blu quickly explained to Garrett, "Okay, long story short, Ms. T wanted you to bring me to her office because she said wanted to give me a promotion when really she just wants to make out with her when I obviously don't. So please help me." "Okay." Garrett seemed weirded out a little but was willing to help Blu, who ran off to the elevator. So Garrett walked up to Nicole, who was unable to notice Blu get away. As he was gone, Garrett had a mad look on his face, he looked like he was expecting that scene to happen so he came to Nicole.

"Hey there, Ms. T. Is everything okay?" Garrett asked her.

"Huh? Oh, hi Mr. G, sorry to bother you but have you seen Mr. Gunderson? He just ran off and I wasn't finished talking to him."

"I afraid I haven't since I brought him for you. Why?"

"Oh, it was just over important matters. Nothing special. But uh just in case do you think you can give him this?" She gave Garrett a light blue card. "Look, you are one of my top employee, sir. So I trust that you'll keep that safe and not look into it, okay? I only want Mr. Gunderson to read that."

"Okay. I understand. I won't let you down, ma'am."

"Thank you." Nicole seemed happy and went back to her office. But as she went in, Garrett could somehow tell that she was pouting like a little twirp. Nicole felt like the type of girl who thought greed was bliss, and she was greedy for Blu's heart. And somehow Garrett knew about, so he looked at just the cover of the card and knew that it was a love letter, so with his disgust, he shredded the card and left it in a trash can. Then before reaching to his desk and computer, Garrett said to himself "You interferre with those two, Nicole, and you're gonna be dealing with me and my real self."

For Blu, he made it to his car and drove away. He was thankful to be away from that bird. He was also feeling proud of the fact that he remembered his love for Jewel, because that was the one he preferred rather than one who wanted to easily trick him into kissing her behind Jewel's back. Blu never wanted to betray her so he dwelled on that thought as he drove to Jewel's house. He parked and reached her door before knocking. Turned to be unlocked.

"Hello? Hey Jewel, it's me Blu, I thought I skipped work today and spend the rest of it with you. Are you okay?" Blu said happily, expecting an answer but instead heard sniffling. He turned and noticed Jewel sitting on the living room couch, looking sad and upset. "Jewel?" Jewel heard him and responded "Oh hi, Blu. (sniffling)…I-I d-didn't hear you come in." "Hi. Are you doing okay?" "Huh? Oh, I…no, no, I'm not doing okay." She looked like she was about to cry. So Blu sat with her on the couch and comforted her. "Oh Blu…I…I feel like I did something wrong." "Do you want to talk about it?" "Uh-huh." She hugged him and felt grateful to be in his wings again. Not feeling too sad as she was about to explain something that happened to her earlier in the day.


	14. On The Job Part 5

_**Now I know that there are still folks who are wanting to see "NKS" continue but there's still other stuff I wanna work on, and hopefully I'll post the next chapter sometime after Oct 31. And that "On The Way Part 3" will be the last part that comes before a Halloween or Christmas chapter.**_

 _ **But I have this to continue. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: ON THE JOB (PT.5)

Earlier that day, while Blu was at work before Nicole called for him, Jewel was enjoying herself at a restaurant not too far from her place. The sky was bright and blue as always, the cool weather was nice, and nothing overwhelming seemed have raced through the female bird's mind during the summer. So she was sitting outside and enjoying the view more while waiting for the waitress/waiter to come.

She thought to herself, "(breathe)…Man, I feel great today. Months have passed since my first date with Blu, and by now Rafael and Eva are probably have a good time in their new home as a married couple. Hmm…married. Blu and I have been together for less than a year so is it possible to at least imagine a married life…with him? With my Bluey Blush?"

She smiled at the thought of it. Having herself and Blu being married in a beautiful and modest church, saying the vows perfectly before the "I dos" and agreeing to find a home to live in. And everyday they would be able to talk, sleep, eat, snuggle, and hang out together everyday for the rest of their lives and the afterlife. The pictures in her mind made her eyes begin to swirl like she was under hypnosis. "Oh Blu…" She couldn't stop thinking about the life of a married life and it made her stick her tongue out before nearly drooling. She was stuck in her moment of fantasy until…

"Uh…Juju?" Said one familiar bird who made Jewel snap out of her world before turning around to his face. "What? Robert?" She was surprised to see her old friend walking to her. So much time has passed since she and Blu saw Robert and he was expecting a slightly mad reaction from Jewel. And once she stood up and stared at him for a second…she gave him a good and comedic slap to the face. "Ow." Robert's head was turned and he rubbed his cheek. "Yeah, I should've seen that coming."

"You think?" Jewel said, obviously mad.

"Nice to see you too, Juju."

"I wish I could say the same to you. W-Where have you been after so long? And do you have any idea how much you scared me with that prank of yours?"

"I did. And I figured you'd find out eventually."

"You got that right. Though…I'm sorry I reacted like that. The surprise didn't make me look any better. How have you been?"

"I'm good, but I pretty much deserved that. Do you wanna talk?"

"Why not?"

Both the birds sat down in the same table and were able to speak. Not noticing at one of the other tables there were three girls who became absorbed by curiosity. So they decided to listen a little.

"If you want me to be honest about the prank…I think I did it because I let my humorous side get the best of me, and most of all, it was because…"

"You were jealous?"

"Yeah that. I was still jealous about you and Blu being together. B-But i-it was no excuse though. I know what I did was wrong and I know I scared half to death."

"Did you also expect me to be as scared as Ripley?"

"Who's Rip-? Oh, haha. But still, again I'm sorry."

"Thank you, and since you're an old friend I guess I can accepted that apology. But you better hope Blu will feel the same if you see him again."

"Right. Uh how have you two been doing while I was gone?"

"For me and my Bluey Blush, I like to think that our dates were always romantic. And well, if I have to be seriously honest about something. That prank you pulled on the both of us, I think it actually made the bond Blu and I have together even stronger. He said that he promised to take care of me and I knew that he loved me gracefully."

"That's good to hear. Wow. In fact, now that you ask where I've been after so many weeks…well, after you two left the ship, I met someone."

"You met someone? Wait, you don't mean a girl, do you?"

"Yep, I do mean a girl. Her name is Lyra. She's a blue macaw like us, and she even looks like you but a little younger."

"Oh really?" Jewel had a big suspicion on her mind since she remembered having a cousin with the same name, but the chances on Robert meeting the same girl would be pretty slip. So she continued, "Is she pretty?"

"Uh huh. After you guys left, I met her and we had a great chat that lead to a great friendship. The thing about her is that she really seemed to catch my eyes so easily. She is so beautiful, and nice and smart. And even though we started out as friends, I could feel myself liking her more and I think she felt the same about me. From that first meeting, we continued being friends, and my time with her turned out to be fantastic since she was one of the passengers that came alone. She didn't have a boyfriend or husband at all, so every time when she was outside I kept her company when I was on break or when she wanted to talk to someone. Every second with her with great."

"So when exactly did you two start going out?"

"About a month and a half after you two left. Once her time was up, I gave her a free discount for as long as she wanted. Thankfully my boss was okay with it and she told me about her place in New York which sounds bad. So she stayed on and I was still able to hang out with her. Then when we started dating, all we did was eat at the ballroom and hang by the pool before sitting out and enjoying the sun or stars. (Sigh)…I love that girl."

"And is she the reason why you didn't keep in touch with us? You were distracted?"

"Yeah pretty much. Sorry. After that, she convinced me to take a trip to New York. I agreed to it, and from there we each got our own places before I decided to come back to Minnesota to hang out with you guys…and say I'm sorry again."

"Aww. That's fine. And I'll admit I'm starting to like this girl as long as she gets you to not to…"

"Not pull off pranks out of jealousy? I'll keep that in mind. And if you ask, she's doing okay right now."

"Good." Jewel laughed a little.

"So…can you explain what you and your uh…'Bluey Blush' have done all this time?"

"Oi, where do I begin?"

The friends continued speaking before the servicer of the restaurant came and took their order. And during their whole chat, they ate and the girls at the other table couldn't stop giggling. They couldn't properly hear Jewel or Robert but assumed that they were on a real date, and held their phones up incase they wanted to make a few gossip pics. And they just watching them for what appeared to be a full on hour.

Jewel and Robert were talking to each other for over forty five minutes and they appeared to be enjoying each other's company like they did back at school. Through it, everything seemed fine as they ate their lunch and nothing was wrong. But…

At one instant, Robert turned his head a little and noticed the other girls whispering to one another. Seeing them staring him and Jewel like that didn't give him a good vibe, and when Jewel ate an ice cream she took one look at Robert's face, which made her begin to realize something. And it got worse when she noticed the girls too. So to Robert's surprise, she stood up.

"Robert…" Jewel tried to be firm but gentle. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry but I don't think this feels right. I'm going home." Robert looked at the girls again and felt the same way. "You know what? I think you're right." He stood up and both of them walked to the exit (of the fences that were around the area of the outside tables), hoping to get away from the gossip and separate from each other before Jewel soon reached the exit and Robert was about to say something. "You know, Jewel, I know how you're feeling right now and I'm promise it's kind of mutu-!" He couldn't finish his words because he tripped on a crack to the floor. He yelped a little and Jewel turned around to see him fall and grab hold of her before they hit the floor.

Jewel broke his fall and it thankfully didn't hurt, but that accident was all to surprising and the impact was so great that it made Jewel and Robert almost…kiss. The two accidentally had each other's beaks remotely close, and the girls gasped, assuming that that action was close and intentional so that gave them the time to quickly take some pictures. And they did. Once that accident happened, only a couple seconds passed as the two became shocked and tried getting out of each other's grip before they did. Yet it was too late. The girls took enough pictures before Jewel and Robert got up and shook themselves from that incident. Obviously feeling embarrassed and unsatisfied.

"Grr! What are you doing!?" Robert yelled at them, and all they did to respond was run. "Hey!" Jewel yelled at them, and felt terrified all of the sudden, thinking that since those beaky (or nosey) chickens (who weren't really chickens, just macaws) took pictures of her and Robert accidentally making one kiss, they were gonna post them and show 'em to everyone on the internet. "Grr! Jewel, I'm so sorry, I fell and I didn't know that was gonna ha-hey! Wait!" He turned back to see that Jewel was running away. He couldn't tell if she was just angry…sad…or scared, yet those were the traits that raced around in Jewel's head as she run home. Robert didn't blame her. And when she got to her house, she did nothing but flop to her living room couch and think. She thought about nothing but the worst. Thinking about how Blu's reaction would turn out if she didn't tell him the truth before he found the picture, assuming it was already uploaded somewhere. Or something much worse. How Blu might get mad even if Jewel did tell him the truth.

The whole idea of Blu's fury and feeling of being betrayed made her feel disgusting inside, and felt like she couldn't hold back any of her tears while getting angry until she heard a small knock and her boyfriend coming in.

"And so that's what happened." Jewel said calmly, after explaining to Blu what was wrong with her. Inside, Blu did feel a little hurt but knew that she was telling the truth. She and Robert were just hanging out as friends and that kiss was an accident, and before that, she didn't feel right and knew it would be best to leave. Knowing all of that was what made Blu not get mad. So when Jewel turned her head away in shame, all Blu did just smile and hug her. That was a surprising action.

"My gosh, Jewel. Did you expect me to be mad about all that?"

"Huh? Well…I was too scared to think what your reaction would be. I was afr-afraid."

"Hey. It's okay. You told me everything and just by looking at those beautiful eyes of yours…" He wiped her tears away. "I can tell that you're definitely speaking truthful words. You would never lie to me, plus we both talked about the whole jealousy thing multiple times so I don't think I have any reason to be mad whatsoever." "Oh Blu. Thank you." She was obviously glad to her that, so she hugged Blu back, who was able to rock her slowly.

"In fact, there's one confession I have to make." Blu made her face him a little. "Now I'm assuming that this happened while you and Robert were having lunch but…you see, today at work, Mrs. T called me in to her office and she said that she wanted to give me a promotion."

"Really? My gosh, Blu that's great!"

"You're almost right. It would be great…if she didn't try to kiss repeatedly and say that promotion was me being her boyfriend."

"What!?"

"Turns out every bad feeling you had about her is nothing more than true and understandable. She said she wanted to give me a promotion, I got excited, then she touched my shoulders before attempting to kiss me. Thankfully I dodged that as well as the other few that came next."

"Oh my. Did you tell her that you were already dating?"

"Yep. However instead of believeing me, she thought I was either playing hard to get or making that up just because I was too nervous around. And if I'm being even more honest, I kinda was. She was a beautiful black dress and tried sounding attractive the whole time. She was obviously trying to tempt me. And once I tried to exit the office, she grabbed my wing and gave me a huge kiss on the cheek."

Jewel didn't have any words to say. Blu only saw her looking shocked and twitching a little.

"Now I know you're very clearly mad here, but don't worry, I'm going to send a message to Mrs. T telling her that I'm not interested and that from now I'm sending her my stories by email beforing transferring myself to a new floor in the building. And in case you're not satisified with that, Jewel, I'll just quit and get back to working with my mom in the library."

"What? No, no, no. Don't do that."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I know very well that you would never cheat on me and that you love being a story writer. So…as much as I'm starting to hate Mrs. T more and more now, I don't want you to quit your job. Please don't do that just for me." Jewel didn't wanna risk it but she also didn't want Blu to give up his dream career just because of their relationship.

Blu continued looking into her eyes and couldn't help but feel buzzy. "Haha. Okay, I won't quit. But I am going to transfer myself and go with the email only idea."

"Fine by me. Thank you so much, Blu."

"Thank you too. You're always so nice and selfless. And you know something else?"

"What?"

"When Mrs. T was trying to give me the promotion, I told her 'I would only accept it if you were my girlfriend Jewel'."

"Seriously?"

"Uh huh. Which goes to show there's no girl more caring or gorgious as you for me."

"Aww, kiss me, Blu."

The two became very much happy and really did have no worries. Each of them had a bad affair feeling on the same day but never gave into it and were together to enjoy a great kiss while sitting down together in the living room couch.

"I love you, Blu."

"I love you too, Jewel. No matter what."

They both honestly said and kissed again next. Both of them felt warm and once again assumed that things would get better.

* * *

 _ **(Nicole speaking) We'll see about that.**_

 _ **This story does not end there, and also, I've read the guidelines recently and decided that from now on Author Notes in my stories will remain from the top and bottom and be formed in "(author notes)" parenthesis if I wanna place some in the middle. And just in case, if I wanna play a song in a new chapter, I'll just reference it or something instead of showing all the lyrics. To me that's not exactly fun but I still wanna keep writing here, and hope to enjoy the good reviews from everyone as always.**_


	15. On The Job Part 6

_**Alright. This won't be the final part of "On The Job" but this part was inspired by one of the most recent ideas that Alexriolover95 put on in the reviews section. Enjoy this, and after this comes me finally showing important to everyone on "T8ECR34T0R's Classics."**_

 _ **Not only that, from now on I've decided to do something fun at the beginning author notes of every chapter. It's where I get show my trivia knowledge on how every pop culture we know and love is actually linked to Rio.**_

 _ **For example…**_

• _**DC Comics is "related" to Rio because Jesse Eisenberg (Blu) did Lex Luthor in Dawn of Justice and Anne Hathaway (Jewel) did Catwoman in The Dark Knight Rises. Which means Warner Bros and everything it owns/use to own is also related to Rio.**_

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: ON THE JOB (PT.6)

And from that day forth, to one in a half weeks later, Blu and Jewel felt like their relationship became much stronger than ever. Despite the awkwards that happened with them, things turned out okay since the two lovebirds decided to get over what happened.

Jewel was able to get her mind off of Robert everytime she either went on another date with Blu or to work with her elementary kids, and at every day when she walked around town and accidentally spotted Robert somewhere in a park, restaurant, or any other place, she just quickly walked away before he could take the chance to spot her. Robert honestly felt the same way. He had a crush on Jewel for so long until he finally met Lyra. But from that kiss the other day, he felt bad and pretty much did the same thing when he would notice her somewhere too. Things for both of them were awkward but Robert hoped they would forget about it before he would return to New York.

Blu was doing good too. For a long time he was actually proud about telling the truth to her, about what Nicole was trying to do to him as he resisted. So he did what he promised to his real girlfriend. Blu sent a message to Nicole, saying that he wasn't interested, he was already dating, he was moving to a different floor ( _ **without telling her which floor, of course**_ ), and that from now he would be sending her new stories by email. From there, Blu still felt better and had Garrett as his only trustworthy friend on the job when it came to avoiding Ms. T. And he was able to enjoy his time at work and with his real girlfriend.

Nicole Tentatrice…she however was feeling different. "Ooh, hoo hoo hoo!" She said to her with glee. When the time was passing, she still believed that Blu was only playing hard to get. So all she did was leave him alone for a while until she saw that he transferred himself to the newsroom that was only three floors above her office, and everyday she was tempted to sneak around and talk to him. But Garrett was around and she knew his power of intuition was pretty strong.

Before Blu ever met Nicole, she knew Garrett as a good and honest employee and was amazed with he was a lot stronger than he looked and that he was somehow able to detect/predict a disaster from a mile away. It was a spooky, and Nicole knew she could trust him, but after her and Blu's last chat, she assumed that Garrett would secretly help Blu avoid her. And she assumed correctly. Which was why she just decided to only picture herself with Blu for a while. In fact…

One night, she was at home, being lazy. Smiling and laying on her bed was all she did since she was done at work for the day. And she wasn't just giggling because of all the money she earned, but because of being in her little fantasy world. She imagined Blu snuggling with her through the night. "Hmm…oh Blu, you're such a charmer. I can't believe it's taken us this long to finally be together. And what was up with you trying to make up this story about you already having a girlfriend? I mean, I know you're very handsome and can be quite the chick magnet but after the way you looked at me when we met, I can't imagine that you did have a girlfriend. You're too good. Hoo…!" She was acting crazy while moving around so much. She giggled, grinned, and snuggled still, pretending that she and Blu were enjoying a married life. Until she decided to get up. Nicole walked to her bathroom to take a drink, and when she turned on the sink with one of the nozzles, nothing came out. There was no water so she tried the other one but still no luck.

"What in the world?" She said, and tried again to see what was wrong. But then she heard a small moaning. It was weird so she kept trying. Then the moaning became louder and louder until suddenly…some small object popped out like a bullet and kept ricocheting through the whole room. Which gave Nicole the excuse to dive for cover. "Ah!" She yelled, and protected herself. The thing never pounced at her, but it finally stopped right in front of her. "Huh?" She had her eyes blocked, and when she opened them she saw what came out of the sink. It was a ring, a wedding ring with a shiny gold plating as well as a small light blue gem. "Ooh. What have we got here?" Nicole thought before she picked it up with her wing and slowly stood up. "This is pretty. It looks clean, but how did it get in my sin-? Hang on a second." She noticed an inscription on the ring. It was tiny but she looked closer to read it after washing it. "Now what do you have on you, my little friend?"

 _To my one and only, the amazing bird on earth. To Jewel, from Blu._

"'To Jewel, from Blu'!" She yelled in a shocked tone. "N-N-No, oh I hope this isn't it! I…" She decided to try something to be sure. She ran to her laptop and went on FeatherTablet ( _ **a made up social media site**_ ) to look up Blu's name, to see if he had an account. And when she looked at the result, she saw it. She saw Blu Gunderson's FeatherTablet page and read and looked at everything in it. Including all of his photos of him, his friends…and Jewel. "Oh. My. Gosh. No, no, no. That's not fair. I thought…I thought…I thought…" Her beak was quivering and her eyes were watering, feeling utter sadness. "…I thought he actually liked me. I guess I was wrong." She looked at the pictures more and at each one she saw, she felt even sadder.

Enough to make her feel different inside. "They…do look great together." A part of her was beginning to think that maybe she could just accept that Blu was already with something special, and looking at the photos more, the sight of it all made her feel snapped. She had red flares in her eyes and felt her cheeks blushing and heating like an oven. "So why don't I see how long that'll last." She said in a mad tone and decided to wait before doing something drastic. She looked into Jewel's FeatherTablet to look at what her life was like too. "Wow." Nicole was a little bit amused with the stuff that both Blu and Jewel posted on their accounts. So it gave her an idea. She reached into her pocket and brought out her phone to make a special call. Nicole dialed in a special number and waited before her callee responded.

"Hello?"

"Hey cousin. It's Nicole."

"Oh hey, Nicky. Haven't heard from you in a while. Is there something that you want me to do?"

"Oh you know it. Listen, for four years, you've been doing such a wonderful job at helping me rob all of my enemies of their things. And after all you did to finally help me build my news company, I just wanted to say thanks and finally give you one last job."

"Oh really? Then name it, cous."

"Hehe." Nicole still held her phone as she looked at the pics again, making herself give a sinister grin before giving Nicole's cousin the instructions on who to rob.

Five days later, she got what she wanted. Nicole's cousin was a criminal empress nicknamed Queen Cerulean. She was known as the biggest crime boss in all of Minnesota and the five states around it. No cop or detective has ever been able to know where she was or how to stop her so she was a hard to fight kind of bad guy, and the only one who knew her best was her boss and older cousin Nicole Tentatrice. So by following the orders straight, "Queen Cerulean" was able to find Jewel's home address and rob everything they owned and trash their rooms. That was phase one Nicole's big idea. And when Blu, Mary, Eva, Rafael, Robert, and the others got the news all they could do was support her and Eddie through the crisis. It was troublesome indeed for the birds but they were at least grateful that they had such good friends to help them out.

Speaking of grateful, after Nicole gave her cousin the order to rob Jewel, she felt pretty good and decided to no longer wait and just have some fun. With each day that went by, Nicole was able to sneak out of her office to walk around (in disguise) and do a few things behind Blu's back in order to at least flatter him enough to consider her.

From day one, she spent her whole night making more love cards and became the first bird to show up for work and leave all of them on Blu's desk in the clerk room ( _ **which is what I think those type of rooms are called**_ ). And was able to hide from the other side before seeing Blu, who looked shocked to see over twenty secret admirer cards, that were all blue or pink. Blu was obviously blushing massively from what Nicole saw. But then he looked angry before reading some of them and threw them away. "Ooh hoo. You'll get there, Mr. Tease. You'll learn to love me." She said to herself.

Then when Blu told Garrett about it, he was able to help him out more.

From day two, Tentatrice would often find Blu either working in the clerk room or in the hallway lounge taking a drink. And at times when Garrett wasn't around to help watch out for him, Ms. T would always sneak past Blu and…either kiss his cheek, or tickle his neck and the top of his spine. Blu kept feeling that touch almost all day but assumed it was a fly or something since Nicole was able to run away everytime.

From day three to five, she planned on doing the same thing but Garrett was there through most of the time to protect him and Blu was glad that he was able to share with Jewel what was happening. So Nicole avoided him more. Blu and Jewel together felt like they were going through quite a struggle with everything but that was why they kept their loving bond strong, and with how much Garrett was helping them, Blu thought it would be best to reward him.

On "day six", when work was nearly done, everyone was gone and Garrett was packing his things up before Blu came to him. "Oh hey Blu. What's up?" G said before facing him. "Oh nothing. I just wanted say something to you. Through this week as well as the other one before, you have been doing great at helping me avoid Ms. T and supporting Jewel with cleaning up at her house after the robbery. So I just wanted say thank you very much." "You're welcome. But that won't be necessary. I'm the kind of guy who hates being thanked. I just care about doing something good for my friends." "Yet you deserve it. In fact, Jewel and I were talking about you to our friends the other day and thought about maybe inviting you to a party we're going to tonight." "A party?" "Yep. We're heading to the new Karaoke Station in town. Do you wanna come? It would be a great way to say thanks."

The sound of it didn't seem so bad. "So…karaoke, huh?"

"Oh yeah. I'm not really much of a singer but Jewel's friends, Nico and Pedro, suggested it and she and I thought it would be great."

"Well…Okay. I guess I can come along, but just so know I'll be getting myself water or soda."

"Yeah, so will the rest of us. Haha."

"When does it start?"

"You can meet us there in an hour."

"Alright. See ya there."

"Great. Thanks."

Blu left to the elevator before Garrett could say anything else. Once the door shut, all he did next was look out the window where he saw the big view of the city. Then he sighed with an angry look before saying, "Ms. T, I know you're here, you can stop hiding."

"Huh?!" Nicole came out from one of the other desks. "How'd you know I was still here?"

"My intuition is brighter than you think. I never noticed you leaving the building, everybody else in this floor left, and you're also the only one who won't seem to leave my friend and your own employee alone when he wants to be left alone."

"Interesting. Okay. Look Garrett, I like you and admire how you're helping Mr. Gunderson out but can you actually blame me for feeling this way towards him?"

"No. Having feelings like that is something totally natural but having to act on them so irrationally, especially when he already has a girlfriend is wrong."

"What are you talking about? And how do you know he already has a girlfriend?"

"Because during these months he told me about her, and not only that, I met her on the same night I met Blu. They both bumped into me after you interviewed him."

"She was there that night?"

"Yes. And I've known for a long time that you've been in love with Blu."

"How?"

"I'm what you might call a Senser Master. I don't like judging people before I get to know them but even if I just look at them in the eyes, I'm able to tell how they're feeling and what their intentions are."

"Oh sure." Nicole said sarcastically and walked up to him closer, starting to feel a little mad.

"I can. Now I'm obviously not a jedi from a Star Wars fantasy. But still, I'm more observant than most people."

"Are you sure this wouldn't have anything to do with you possibly-?"

"Spying on you? Not a chance. I don't exactly stoop to your level…Nicole." Those last words Garrett said was pretty stern. So Nicole gasped and slapped him in the face. But apparently, what she didn't expect was his face to feel like a steel safe. "OW!"

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"How did you-Grr! Now look, buster! As of right now you better listen to me! I am your boss. I own this company as well as the postion you're in. Which means I have the right to tell that despite how much I like you or how much you're willing to go the distance to help your friends, I don't want you to get in my way. I am love in Blu, and I do hate the fact that he's already in a relationship. But if you honestly think I'm gonna let that, or even let you, stop me from at least convincing Blu to take me instead of this Jewel girl then you obviously have no idea who you're messing with. You've been a good employee to me for a long, but that doesn't always mean we're gonna be friends. So if you even think about trying to cross me like this again…I'll make sure you're out of a job forever. Hmm!"

Nicole gave Garrett a great cold shoulder and walked away in a hmmph. She was sounding pretty serious, though it wasn't enough to scare Garrett. He just stood his ground, and thanked heaven that he was actually taller than Nicole. All he did was just look even more angry, and after he saw Nicole enter the elevator, he silently said to himself, "Don't know who I'm messing with, huh? Well let's see if your cousin says the same thing tomorrow, Ms. Self-Absorbed." That brown macaw looked like he had something up his sleeves and was ready to use it without hesitation. But first, he had a party to attend to.

* * *

 _ **Not to the spoil the next chapter (much), but remember when I said Garrett also had the ability to change his voice when he sings? Well, imagine him using that while a song from Michael Buble (and incase you've forgotten, Garrett normally sounds like Tom Hulce from 1996).**_

 _ **Now, Ms. T obviously doesn't know what she's getting herself into by getting between Blu and Jewel. But let's see if Garrett can actually fix that, and I hope you guys will like what I put in for "T8ECR34T0R's Classics."**_


	16. On The Job Part 7

_**Hey folks, before I start with this chapter, I would like to bring something up. I was going to use the author notes as a small message for one of our FFN friends' support. But after the current post he made, I don't think I have to worrry about it anymore.**_

 _ **I'm just going to say that I respect his decision and hope he enjoys his time.**_

 _ **Plus, I will continue on for him and the other inspirations that encouraged me to continue writing. Our friend showed encouragement for us and hopefully I will go on by entertaining others with my work.**_

 _ **Enjoy, everyone. Also know that I have a few more things to say at the bottom.**_

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: ON THE JOB: PART 7

One hour later, after Garrett stood up against Ms. T, he arrived at the party. It was exactly as Blu described. The whole building was new. It was like looking at the symbol of jazz and funk ( _ **or "junk" from Robots '05**_ ), and the inside was rather nice too.

Birds were gathered around in tables, and it didn't look like there was a bar or anything.

The look of it all matched the night and family tone, and impressed Garrett.

"Not bad." He mentally spoke.

Then music started playing, and he turned his head to see a female scarlet macaw on the karaoke stage singing…

" _I'm Still Standing_ " by Elton John

She sounded very good, and seemed really familiar to Garrett's eyes. But his train of thought was lost when he heard a voice.

"Hey Garrett!"

It was a little faint, but Garrett was able to hear it, and turned to the other side to see that it was Jewel.

"Oh hey guys!" He whispered, and walked up to them. He saw the smiling faces of his friends; Blu, Jewel, and their friends, who only met Garrett once.

The two, plus Eva, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro, were sitting all together in one large table. Garrett was able to sit on one spare chair and greeted himself to everyone.

"Hi guys."

"Hey, man. How's it goin'?" Nico asked, and Pedro patted his shoulder.

"Things are…are going great." He replied. "Though, nothing too special's been happening for me lately. What about you guys? I know we never exactly got to speak so much since we last saw each other."

Eva replied to him, "Oh you're right. Well, Jewel's been telling us all about how you were helping Blu avoid that naughty Nicole girl. I wanted to be first to say thanks…even though you don't like being thanked a lot. Hehe"

Garrett looked surprised for a moment. Then he gave Blu a stern glare. "Did you tell them about me?"

"Yeah, kinda." Blu chuckled.

Pedro then said, "Pretty much. Plus, ever since Jewel and Blu told us about ya, we kinda had this feeling that we wanted to know you better. So how 'bout it?"

"Hmm…" Garrett soon spoke. "Well, like I said, there's nothing too special going on for me, and right now I can't say I'm that much of an exciting person. Sorry."

"Oh, come on, man. Not a even a little thing?" Nico said.

"Nope. But I am curious about each of you. Do you have any fun hobbies and stuff like that?

"Uh huh." Pedro said. "You see, my buddy, Nico and I have been pals for years. And for a long time, we've been known as the DJ Brothers. All because we set up the best kind of parties for our friends, and really love music. Which means this place…is pretty much our new place, haha."

"Cool." Garrett replied.

Rafael spoke, "Speaking of which, I myself have my job in the music career too. I manage a small recording studio that produces music videos. It's not much of a big deal, but it's good business. In fact, some of the managers are the guys who developed this fun place."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"So…how long have you and Eva been married again?"

"For a while now. And if you ask, I am indeed enjoying my new life with her." Rafi kissed his wife's cheek.

"Oh, Rafi." Eva chuckled. "While, yes, the feeling is mutual for me, I will admit my husband here is too much of a tease.

"But what about you, Garrett?" Jewel faced him. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Me? No, I'm sorry no. But, there…I'll be honest, there was one girl I've known for a long time. We've dated…and were close to getting engaged before we eventually realized it wasn't going to work out anymore. After that, I met someone else, then our relationship ended the same way."

"Oh."

"Sorry about that, buddy." Said Blu.

"No, it's okay. I'll be honest, it bothered me for a long time. Until I got over it thanks to a few friends of mine. Nowadays, I just work, travel around, and…I like to think helping my friends out is one of my favorite pastimes."

"Aww. That's sweet. Yet…wait, you…uh…I know I'm gonna sound dumb when I ask this, but have you ever tried meeting someone else again?"

"That's a big no. As much as I'd like to, I have been doing well flying solo. Thank you very much."

Everyone on the table seemed to respect Garrett's statement. However, when the other macaw on stage was done singing, Nico and Pedro both suddenly had a big idea in mind.

"You sure about that, pal?" Nico asked Garrett.

"Yep."

Then Pedro, "Well, if that's true, then perhaps you wouldn't mind us helpin' ya out? By suggesting you try that out."

He and Nico pointed to the stage, and when Garrett saw it, his intuition kick in again.

"Haha, guys. Thanks but no."

"Why not?"

"One other thing you can know about me is that I can sing, but I haven't really done it in public for years. Also, I didn't always do it just to impress people. It was usually for fun."

"Oh. So what you're saying is that you don't like doing fun stuff anymore."

When Garrett just heard him, he froze as well as everybody else did.

"Hey, now wait a minutes, guys…" Jewel tried to defend him, but he cut her off.

"It's okay, Jewel. I know what they're doing, and I am gonna fall for it. I've had many friends that tried to pull this one on me multiple times, so I am not dumb enough to fall for it again."

"Really? And yet you do look like the type of bird who likes putting on a show. Plus, when you came in, we did notice you eyeing on that scarlet chick on the stage." Said the smirking Nico.

Garrett blushed, and protested, "No, no, no. Everybody was just noticing her, all because she started singing, I wasn't 'eyeing' her."

"Whatever you say, man. But you sure you don't wanna…?"

"Yes, I'm sure, pal."

"Actually…" Blu started speaking. "…since we're here, it would be great to hear if you can sing. It's nothing we wanna force on you, but…"

Everybody else, but Jewel, started liking the idea.

"Oh come on, it could be fun." Eva said.

"Yeah, try it." Rafi said.

"Garrett. Garrett. Garrett." The gang silently chanted, wanting to see their new friend go. Jewel only rolled her eyes, until Garrett did the same and stood up.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it, ya silly knuckle heads."

They clapped, and watched him move up to the stage.

Everyone in the building stared at him, to his displeasure, and after he greeted himself, he scrolled through the karaoke machine's tablet. He was trying to choose the best song to sing along with, until he finally reached…

" _Haven't Met You Yet_ " by Michael Bublé

Music began to play, and everyone appeared to smile, recognizing the song. It even made Garrett smile as he started to sing, with a very talent of his.

 _ **I'm not surprised**_

 _ **Not everything lasts**_

 _ **I've broken my heart so many times I've stopped keepin' track**_

 _ **Talk myself in**_

 _ **Talk myself out**_

 _ **I get all worked up than I let myself down**_

Blu and the gang became stun as they heard their friend. He was almost sounded exactly like the artist, and the audience loved it, and even laughed when he did air-instrumental.

Through the whole number, Jewel out of everyone seemed more impressed, and just continued enjoying the show. She admired every word and took the action Garrett made to be funny, but also did her best to not make Blu jealous.

Until…all of the sudden, Jewel felt her a vibration by her side. It was her phone, and she took it out of her purse before seeing what was up. It was a text message, and she was expecting it to be her father, or Mary, or even Robert. But when she fully viewed it, a shiver went down her spine.

"Nicole?" She said to herself and read the whole message.

 _Hello Jewel, sorry to bother you, but something told me that you've been wanting to meet me for a while. If you wanna speak, meet me outside, right now._

 _You'll see me in the black dress and fancy hat. A little get up that'll probably impress your Bluey Blush more than any cheap makeup you have on ya._

After reading it, Jewel's cheeks became pure red before she had steam come out of her ears. Her anger was obviously measured to high. So she looked out the window, and noticed the outside tables. All there was was the night sky and a female blue macaw in a black dress and coat…and a nice fancy hat.

She was sitting at one of the tables.

"You!" She whispered.

A part of Jewel wanted to speak to Nicole for a long time, and since she finally had the chance to…she became nervous and was really angry. However, she didn't want to ruin the night party for her friends. So she slowly sighed, and spoke with Blu, saying,

"Hey Blu, do you mind if I step outside by myself? I want to get some fresh air."

"Uh sure. You don't really have to ask me but you're going to miss a few good numbers."

"Okay." Jewel just smiled and kissed Blu's cheek. "Thanks." Then she walked out the door.

While Garrett was still singing, he was able to notice Jewel's activity and had some weird vibes.

Outside of the building, it was just a little cold. And aside from the small town, all Jewel saw was Nicole sitting on an empty table.

For so long, Jewel did want to meet Nicole face to face, and had hopes of teaching her a good lesson for trying to flirt with Blu. But…she knew being brash about it wouldn't fix anything. All it would prove was Nicole's own (deluded) point.

So, when Nicole saw her, Jewel decided to take a slow deep breath and settle the situation like a proper woman. She approached the table and sat down on another chair.

"Hello." Jewel spoke with a smile and friendly tone. "Are you Ms. T?"

"That would be a yes. I must say, it rather nice to meet you, Jewel, right?"

"Yeah. And not that this is such an usual introduction, can you please tell me how you got my number?"

"If Blu has a FeatherTablet account, then it's more than likely that you would too. Also, I know contacting at a time like this is…very strange. I just wanted to finally speak with you. You see…I don't know if he's told you this already, but your boyfriend has been a great employee to me. Heck, I've always loved his stories. Then came this one day where…I…"

"You tried kiss him? He told me about that. Including the part where he tried to tell you that he was already taken."

"Oh. Then, let me tell you this. Ever since Blu told me he had a girlfriend…"

"You mean on the day when you tried to kiss him, in spite of his refusal?" Jewel said in her mind, while still listening to Nicole.

"…I kept feeling like he's been playing hard to get with me. Which was very stupid, then…I found something important that came up to me. Something that sort of opened up my eyes."

Nicole made a huge grin on her face as she reached into her own purse. She was able to bring out something small, and as Jewel looked at it, she became shocked to the core. More than any normal girl would be.

"'To my one and only, the amazing bird on earth. To Jewel, from Blu.' That's what is says, am I right?" Nicole asked.

Jewel had her surprised mouth wide open and took the ring from Nicole to observe it. To which she didn't seem to mind.

She just made an evil grin.

"H-H-How…What…W-Where?" Jewel stuttered and stuttered.

"Too stunned to speak, huh? I found it stuck in my sink over a few days ago. When I saw who it was for, I decided to look Blu up and that's when I saw the photos he had of you and himself. Again, I admit that's very strange, but afterwards…even though…I…"

"Had feelings for my boyfriend?" Jewel kindly asked.

"He told you that?"

"Yes. Ever since the night you interviewed him he's told me a lot about you. Which is makes me think that meeting you right now is a good thing. Beca…"

"Yes. You're right it is. Because aside from the ring, I actually wanted to say this; I. Am. Sorry."

"Y-You're sorry?"

"Uh huh. I'm sorry for trying to kiss and flirt with Blu, and I'm also very sorry for not listening to him when he refused. It was wrong of me to do that while he already has you. So…to prove it, I will not only give you the ring, because I'll also give you enough money to help you, Blu, and both your families. I've heard about the break in that happened at your place a while ago, and I thought you deserved some help."

"Really?" Jewel's surprised phased was increased. "Wow, Nicole, I didn't ever think you'd want to…uh…"

"Still too stunned? Well, listen to this. I'm only doing this because I like to think of myself as generous. Plus, I despise the idea of a girl making a boy cheating on his boyfriend."

"Ha." Jewel suddenly felt so happy that she lunged out of her chair and gave Nicole the biggest hug.

"Oh, thanks, Ms. T! You don't know how much I appreciate th-!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Thank you for the best friend hug and everything, but I wasn't really done yet."

"Oh, sorry." She let go of her, and sat down again.

"Listen. Like I said, I think of myself as generous…but my generosity comes with a price."

"What?" Jewel's excitement suddenly dropped.

"I'll pay you, Blu, and your families all the money you want and give you back your ring, if you do you one simple favor for me. Break. Up. With. Blu."

"What?!"

"You heard me. If you break up with Blu, then I'll be able to have a better chance of becoming his new girlfriend. That way, you won't have to worry about me getting between you two lovebirds anymore. Plus…your house won't get trashed anymore."

"Wha…?"

"Yep, that was me. You see, my cousin happens to the best crime boss ever and with her work, I'm able to get whatever I want. And when I want something I get it. The only thing about that is, I don't stoop to the levels of a villain. Which is why I am giving you this offer. But…if you refuse…then I'll still leave Blu alone and still pay him for his job. Until one month passes. After that, I'll fire him and make sure that you are both out of a job forever."

Jewel couldn't believe her own ears. She thought for a single moment that Nicole was willing to be the good guy, that she would do the right thing. But Jewel was wrong, and it made a tear come out of her eye.

"So, do we have deal?" Nicole said, and expected a wingshake. Jewel only looked at her wing and the wedding ring on the table, and made the world's biggest scowl.

"No." She said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. My answer is no. Ugh, you know, for a second, I was beginning to believe that you were doing something nice for me and my Blu. Heck, I started to think maybe we could've been friends. But you know what? Guess I was wrong. So now, I want you to listen to me. You can threaten me and my relationship with Blu all you want, but I want you to know that no matter what happens, Blu will never betray me and I will never do anything against him either. I love that man more than you ever will, and if he really gets to marry me one day, then know that he's going to be my husband. Not yours, and he will always be best bird I could ever care about. So I hope you think deeply about that when you get out of here and leave us alone, ya witch."

Now Nicole was stunned, but by Jewel's moxy and self-determination.

"And I'll be taking that, thank you very much." Jewel snatched the ring and went back inside the building, pretending the conversation never happened.

"Wow." Nicole said to herself. "Hmm. Right now, I'm really starting to see why he likes you. But…let's see if that'll last after one month." Then she just continued sitting, and enjoying the night sky.

Once Jewel went back in, she saw Rafael, Nico, and Pedro on the stage singing in a trio. It made her want to smile again, but it became wider when she saw the rest of her friends laughing by the table. She at said table, and quickly gave Blu the best kiss to the cheek again.

"Whoa." Blu smiled. "I didn't think you were enjoying the party that much."

"Actually, what I am enjoying tonight is just your company…my Bluey Blush." Jewel chuckled and gave her boyfriend a big hug.

She felt so proud of herself and knew that very soon, Blu would feel the same way when he would be ready ask her the one big question.

"Jewel, will you marry me?"

The idea of it increased in Jewel's mind and she couldn't wait. Though there were some thoughts that Nicole was going to get back at her eventually, she wasn't bothered by it. Because she knew that Blu and her families would stick together with her and settle it. And she knew that no bird would make her more happier than Blu.

Garrett was sitting close to the two, and saw their display of affection. He smiled at them, and could somehow tell what Jewel was thinking.

"Man…you better cherish what you have with him, Jewel." He said in his head. "You too, Blu. I just hope…I just hope I'll be able to make you cherish it longer. I hope I will stop it. Stop the accident. And stop the woman getting in your way."

Garrett looked out the window, and saw Nicole but he wasn't surprised. He looked like he was expecting her there, and quickly got sidetracked when he looked the other way. He noticed the scarlet macaw that sung on the stage earlier, and started to feel his heart burning, as if he recognized her. But knew he had only one thing in mind. Garrett wanted to have a good night with his friends.

* * *

 _ **Alrighty. I hope you enjoyed Jewel's moment of courage there. But it's not done yet.**_

 _ **Though, since the chapter is, I would like to say sorry for taking so long with this story. But I will be continuing with it and the others. In fact…one thing you guys might have always known about me is how…every time I announce a new rule or say I'm gonna release something, I usually change my mind or forget about it later?**_

 _ **Well, now that's going to stop. Because from now on, I will be releasing one chapter per week! On Saturdays! That is my new and totally official rule. For sure! It gives me more time and less pressure with making something new. As for times where I make exceptions, maybe it'll be on holidays.**_

 _ **On a related note, I will be posting journal entries on DeviantART, in case that wasn't already established. And also, about pressure…lately I've been feeling too insecure with myself. Don't ask why, it's just a feeling with me. But I'm feeling better. Which is why I will be more cautious with my work and other things.**_

 _ **So to that note, I should thank you to everybody once again for not only loving my stories, but for also being understanding about my feelings.**_

 _ **Now, the last thing I want to mention is this: while I am nowhere near fond of the threats that come to me or my FFN friends, but I will better respect the rules. No more FULL song lyrics or new Q &A episodes.**_

 _ **Those will be on DeviantART from now on. In fact, while I'm keeping the previous ones here, I'm going to rename the Ask C series into something else.**_

" _ **C's Adventures"**_

 _ **I hope you guys will be okay with this and will all continue to love the next upcoming tales.**_


End file.
